Zuko Knows Best?
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "You're my sister." He said it as though that was the answer to everything—and it really was. The royal Fire Benders may have been counterintuitively cold towards each other, but Zuko really did love his sister. And it seemed he knew her better than even she knew herself. Who knew she would find herself asking *him* for advice?
1. Status Report?

This AzulaxKatara request goes out to **Spikesagitta**. I think it's about time I posted another multi-chaptered fic… In any case, happy New Year, everyone! Hopefully you're spending it with the people you love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

Enjoy~

**Status Report? **_ll_

An air ship—a massive, blimp-like construction of steel and heat-fueled engines—burst through the darkening clouds, ascending to the highest point it could before its nose evened out and men dressed in bright red garb with armored boots and shoulder pads hurried out onto the circular observation deck atop its rounded hull.

Below, within the bowels of the ship, a score of similarly dressed men were scrambling about, fear in their gazes and in the set of their shoulders as they kept everything in working order. To the rear of the engine room was a door that lead out onto a raised walkway below which there were several enormous crates, the contents of which were unknown, and across that was a staircase leading up into the galley, which was curiously deserted. A series of hallways connected the galley to the cramped living quarters for the aforementioned soldiers, but that isn't our main focus.

Instead, we'll travel a little further along the length of the ship to where a hatch that allowed access from the bottom of the ship into the engine room raised and the smiling visage of a young woman appeared. The rest of her soon followed suite to reveal a curvy young girl in her late teens dressed in pink and she hefted herself upwards, holding onto the rim of the entrance and lifting herself effortlessly into a handstand. "Any of you guys seen Mai?"

When she didn't receive an answer, the girl huffed and performed a front flip, landing neatly on the soles of her cloth shoes and padding over to the large, intricate map that had been spread out across an even larger table, her arms crossed over her chest. "So… Where are we going?"

The duo, who had been looking it over and navigating their current path, shrugged. "The Prince told us to head east."

If one descended the ladder beneath the wide windows that allowed a glimpse of the open air and the threatening way the clouds seemed to be gathering and hooked a sharp left at the end of the long, narrow corridor leading from the foot of it, they came to a door that had a rather ominous sign hung above the wheel that allowed entry reading, "Keep out," in a sharp, angry pen.

If one was so inclined to ignore that warning and open the heavy iron door, they would find—

"Azula, what are you doing?"

A short, slender young woman with pale skin, dark brown hair swept up into a topknot, and wild, topaz-coloured eyes balled her hands into fists, her nails biting crimson marks into her palms. Azula, as she was called, was a stunning young lady with almond-shaped eyes and regal, almost oriental features and her beauty was marred only by the furious scowl that furrowed her brow and peeled her lips back in a teeth-baring snarl.

The speaker, a young man with a mop of short brown hair and those same wild eyes, stepped into the room and closed the metal door gently behind him, his booted feet echoing in the emptiness of his sister's private quarters. His handsome face had been scarred on the left side by a mark that resembled flame and his left eye, though just as sharp and calculating as Azula's, was locked in a permanent squint.

"I never gave you permission to enter my room, Zuko," was the frosty response. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Ty Lee asked me to check on you."

That girl… She would be cleaning Azula's room for a month for her impudence.

Still…

Azula scoffed, turning her head to pin her brother with a dark glare. "And you listened to her? She's beneath you."

"You're my sister." He said it as though that was the answer to everything—and it really was. The royal Fire Benders may have been counterintuitively _cold_ towards each other, but Zuko really did love his sister. That was the only reason she hadn't taken his head off… yet.

"Tch."

When the unfortunate soldier who was the current recipient of the young woman's rage whimpered, she rounded on him, the air around her warping and twisting with the heat of the element that bubbled in her veins. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"A-apologies, Princess," he gasped, wincing as the intake of breath aggravated his bruised ribs. She sneered, kicking him again for good measure.

"If that's all, brother, you can go now. I'm very busy."

"Actually, it isn't." This newcomer, a tall, pale youth with a decidedly bored expression stepped into the doorway, eyes the same honeyed colour of a gemstone flicking from the person she was addressing to the man crouched on the floor. She didn't comment, however, choosing instead to slip closer to the young man.

"She's right. I thought you might like to hear about the Avatar."

At the title, the Fire Bender snarled and struck the wall before here, causing electricity to crackle harmlessly across the metal surface and the guard yelped, ducking down so as to avoid an unpleasant shock. "What is it _now_?"

The tension in the room was nearly palpable, but Zuko merely continued calmly, as though remarking upon the weather, "He's fast. We've lost his trail, but our contacts in the outlying areas may have found him again. We're currently in pursuit."Azula muttered something under her breath, her frame impossibly rigid, and her brother dared to take another step into her personal bubble. "The men are waiting for your orders."

"Tell them to jump—every last one of them. They're useless." The man cowering against the wall whimpered, but fell silent at a withering look from the princess. "Why is it that nothing ever seems to go my way?"

"They'll work out," Zuko assured her, trying his very best not to sound patronizing. His attempt seemed to have failed because the young woman sent another arc of electricity towards the ceiling and the lights flickered ominously.

"How can you be so calm?" his sister demanded, whirling to face him at last. It was then that the young man saw the panic in her eyes… and understood. He had been there once; back when gaining his father's respect—his _love—_had meant everything.

That had all changed the moment he had realized that there was someone who loved him no matter what. Mai rested a hand on the Prince of the Fire Nation's shoulder and leaned into him, her gentle, clean scent enveloping him and making his chest constrict with its familiarity. Zuko smiled slightly—a quirking of the edges of his lips, really—,his heart warming as it tended to any time his thoughts strayed to his beautiful, albeit stoic, girlfriend.

"The Avatar and his ragtag band of friends is no match for the Fire Nation's best."

Mai nodded. "He's right, Azula. Take it easy."

For a heartbeat, the brown-haired girl's shoulders sagged and it seemed as though she had actually listened to them.

"Get out of my sight." She waved a hand dismissively and gave her brother and one of her closest—… friends? She'd never admit to it—the cold shoulder. "I don't want any further interruptions while I discipline my men."

The soldier in question looked up at the other occupants of the room pleadingly, but Mai merely sighed and Zuko shook his head. There was no arguing with Azula when she was like this, so the couple shared a look then, they left the tiger to her prey.

**Meanwhile…**

A ragtag group of youths was dozed, cuddling against one another like penguins as the creature that they were astride flapped its broad tail tiredly to propel them through the air.

It wouldn't be able to take them much further and the lone teen who wasn't amongst his travel companions knew that. He sighed, rubbing the top of his bald head, his finger lingering against the light blue ink of the arrow that had been tattooed there.

What could he do? With the Fire Nation on their tails, there would be no rest. They were fugitives and it was all his fault.

The boy sighed again, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his sleeping friends—in particular the pretty mocha-skinned girl who was curled on her side, her expression peaceful.

"Katara…" He whispered it, reverently—as though saying it too loudly would break the spell that caused her slumber. His heart skipped a beat and brown orbs became glassy. He had to do something… She deserved to be happy.

He desperately wanted her to be happy—more than anything.

There was a small, furry creature with large, bat-like ears and beady eyes sitting next to Katara and it chattered, fluttering over to the boy on bat-like wings and landing on his shoulder, its furry little hands gripping the stiff fabric of collar of his dark orange cloak. They hadn't had a chance for personal hygiene; as it was, they hadn't eaten properly in what felt like days. Something had to give.

"Oh, Momo… What should I do?"

Lightning flashed, its brilliance turning night into day, but the roar of thunder was curiously absent. For a moment, the boy's expression lifted—as though the natural occurrence had also shed light on the answer to his problem—then, he leaped from the side of the vast creature and into the darkness below.

And the flying bison flew on.


	2. Failed Plans?

Thanks for beta'ing this, **GrimGrave** :3

**Failed Plans? _l_**_**l**_

"AAAAANG!"

A lanky, dark-skinned teen stirred then jerked awake, eyes the same bright blue colour as the morning sky wide as he reached for the boomerang that was ever-present on his person. He was on his feet in the next moment, looking around with almost comical alertness, his weapon at the ready. "Katara? What happened? Why did you yell?"

"Aang's missing, Sokka!" The pretty young woman who had first cried out, Katara, wrung her hands, similarly-coloured orbs concerned. "I can't find him anywhere."

Sokka, as he was called, lowered his dukes, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. He probably wandered off to stretch his legs. We've been flying for days."

The huge, white beast opened his mouth wide in a yawn, as though in agreement, and their third travel mate, a small girl of about twelve with short black hair stirred, milky white eyes opening as her eyebrows drew together. "Ugh… Shaddup, Appa. What's with all the racket?"

"Aang's missing."

"He's _fine_."

"You don't know that."

The girl yawned, her sightless gaze sliding to the siblings as she rolled her shoulders and craned her neck. "I hate to agree with your idiot brother on this one, but Twinkle Toes can take care of himself."

"Thank you, Toph." His expression soured. "Wait, _what_?"

Toph chuckled and Katara shook her head incredulously as the two began their usual back and forth. How could they be so calm? Aang was—

She turned and yelped as she crashed into the warm, solid form of another person.

—right behind her.

"Aang!" She threw her arms around him, relief making her heart stutter. "Where were you?"

He squirmed and she released him, holding him at arm's length. The boy seemed anxious. "Katara, I need to talk to you."

His tone made her pulse race anew. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Toph and Sokka ceased their squabbling at that point and the latter smirked. "See? Told you."

"Mornin' Twinkle Toes."

"Morning," the Avatar returned, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Do you mind if I borrow your sister?"

He waved them both off as he loudly informed Toph that he was going to find them breakfast and the blind girl informed him just as loudly that she hoped he'd fall into a ditch, and Aang motioned for Katara to follow him. He led her to a clearing a small distance from the others, a niche surrounded on three sides by emerald foliage, and gestured for her to sit on a conveniently located log, his expression worrisomely somber, and the Waterbender fidgeted anxiously as, rather than sit next to her, he paced.

They had landed in a clearing at the base of mountain at the base of which there was a thick, emerald wood. The air was crisp and the sun shone bright, though the clouds on the horizon promised that that could change at any given moment. A brook babble nearby, its gentle sound providing an almost surreal soundtrack of tranquility, and Katara was struck by the ominous feeling that it was quiet—too quiet.

Finally, the boy said, "I've been thinking." She waited (im)patiently for him to continue and Aang smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head. "We've been on the run for days now that Azula and Zuko have joined forces and it feels as though we haven't had a single moment to ourselves. It's been crazy and terrifying and I'm so sorry I dragged you guys into this."

"It isn't your fault, Aang." She smiled reassuringly. "If anything, it's those Fire Nation siblings and their insane desire to destroy everyone who stands in their way. I mean, who gives them the right?" Her temper flared, but she quickly reeled it in, swallowing her disdain for the prince and princess of the Fire Nation in favour of comforting her friend. "We're behind you every step of the way. You know that."

For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. Then, he beamed. "I know. Thank you. I'm so glad I got the chance to meet everyone after you and Sokka found me… But especially you, Katara." He crossed the distance between them and sat next to her on the log. There was sheen of sweat on his forehead. "And I, uh… I wanted to say…"

The sharp sound of metal on metal echoed around them, a deadly cacophony of weaponry, and the foliage came alive with bright red armor and flashy flame insignias.

Whatever it was would have to wait because, suddenly, they were surrounded.

Without missing a beat, Aang grabbed Katara's hand, leaping to his feet and stomping his foot against the ground, raising a solid barrier of earth in order to block the barrage of arrows that came from the soldiers stationed further at higher ground. The heat of fire warped the air, flushing their skin, and Aang grimaced, his grip tightening.

"Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice. The duo sprinted towards the flying bison: Sokka and Toph were fending off Fire Nation soldiers, the former with his boomerang and the latter with her Bending, but they were being crowded towards the base of the mountain and would soon run out of space to maneuver.

This was bad.

Katara undid the cap of the canteen hanging at her side by a strap that crossed her front, the comforting familiarity of the element and the obedient way it warped and twisted at her command stilling her racing heart. She shaped it into a whip, sweeping it around in a wide arc in order to clear them a path and Aang slid his foot forward, knocking over another few enemies with a wall of earth.

They ducked, avoiding another stream of heat, and the Avatar vaulted over the length of a spear shaft as its sharp end was thrust towards him, disarming the man who held it with a blast of air, and Katara hastened to follow—only to meet the business end of a wooden cudgel and hit the ground. Her vision swam, the water she had been wielding falling uselessly to the earth with a soft, mocking splash that she could just barely hear over the ringing in her ears.

Through the haze, the Water Bender could just barely see her friend slip away, through the crimson mass, and she allowed her eyes to close, her temple throbbing mightily. Somehow, she wasn't even upset; if Aang was safe, the world was too.

There was a commotion and blue eyes opened a crack to see that the soldiers seemed to be squabbling amongst themselves. Suddenly, the sea of red parted and a beautiful, terrible teen strode towards the fallen Bender, her gait suggesting that she had all the time in the world.

"Your precious friends have abandoned you." That voice—that smug, better-than-thou husk—was all-too familiar by this point. It made rage suffuse her frame in a flood of heat and the Water Bender whirled to meet the wolf-like gaze of the Fire Nation princess. "Learn when to surrender, peasant, and you may just live to see another day."

She bristled. "Excuse me?"

"Katara!"

All eyes went to the sky, where the flying bison was careening directly towards them, the youths astride it clutching on to its saddle for dear life, and Azula barked orders to her men, electricity crackling around her tightly clutched fist as she raised it to strike—

Thinking quickly, Katara pressed her hands against the damp earth, concentrating hard on the water she found still lingering there and forcing it up, up, up until it broke through the surface like a water spigot and filled her hands. She curled her fingers, shaping the element into a dense sphere and slung it.

In the next moment, two things happened: the orb struck Azula directly in the back of the head, causing her to stagger, and Appa blazed directly overhead, the wind caused by his velocity flattening the ranks as they cowered close to the ground.

"Princess!"

"The Princess has fallen!"

Taking advantage of the confusion, the girl elbowed her way through the throng, racing after her friends.

"Katara, grab my hand!" Aang was leaning over the side and the others were gripping his ankles, calling out encouragements to the Water Bender below.

She pushed herself harder, managing to close the gap between them and grab the boy's hand just as Appa broke free of the lashes that bound him, bellowing his discontent as he ascended, performing a barrel roll in order to avoid the projectiles that followed in his wake.

As the air thinned and their pursuers drew further and further away, the ragtag band of heroes collapsed, sighing in relief as they allowed the fatigue of yet another perilous situation wash over them.

They had escaped the immediate danger relatively unscathed and they had to be thankful for that.

Katara squeezed Aang's hand, nodding to her brother, who rested a hand on her shoulder, and Toph, who clutched Momo.

They had escaped the immediate danger, but this was far from over.

* * *

The earth below trembled with the force of thunder's roar and Azula grit her teeth, the fine hairs at the back of her neck standing on end as the air was saturated with its charge. She balled her hands into fists at her sides as she endured the torrential downpour, her mind a kingdoms away.

She had failed _again_—what would she tell her father?

The biting chill she felt from the elements was nothing compared to the cold knot of disappointment that had formed in her gut and the back of her head ached.

A hand rested tentatively on her shoulder and, in the next moment, a warm form pressed against the princess's back and she tensed, heat rising within her slender form to flambé the person foolish enough to touch—!

"'zula, you should come back inside."

'_Ty Lee…' _

"Where's my brother?"

"Below deck, yelling at the men for allowing you to be harmed. He seems mad."

Mad? _He _was mad? Azula released a wordless howl, punctuating the outburst with a bolt of white lightning, and Ty Lee flinched.

/ _The heat of the flames roaring in the fire pits lining the walkway into the center of the spacious room and up to a platform upon which a gilded throne sat, was so intense that it made sweat bead Azula's brow, but she kept her chin high and her spine straight—the very image of proud, proper, Fire Nation blue blood._

_She ascended the handful of stairs and and kneeled, lowering her head reverently for the one person in the world who would _ever_ see such a display: her father, Ozai the Fire Lord._

"_Rise, Azula." The brunette did as she was told, averting her gaze when she saw the disapproval in the stern lines of his face. "I assume you know why I asked you to return."_

_She opened her mouth then thought better of it and pressed her lips into a thin line._

_Of course. The only time she was ever called home was to be reprimanded. Before, that had been Zuko's role, but it seemed it was her turn to be the family disappointment. _

_The man shook his head and stroked his beard contemplatively. "Perhaps you are not suited for the task I assigned to you."_

'_Not suited—?!'_

_Azula's temper flared and she gritted her teeth, taking in a few calming breaths before managing to respond in a (mostly) neutral tone, "I simply need more time. I almost—"_

""_Almost" is not good enough, Azula."_

"… _Yes, Father." That was the safest response. They might have shared the same blood, but that didn't make her any less susceptible to harsh punishment—not after her fall from grace. With each failure the Fire Lord's patience grew thinner._

_Ozai leaned back against the high back of his throne, threading his fingers together. "You understand that we cannot allow the Avatar to do as he wishes. He is a threat to the Fire Nation's glorious empire." She didn't say anything. He didn't want her to. "That is why I've decided that you two should join forces."_

'_Two…?' _

"_I am not an unreasonable man. This is your last chance to redeem yourself, Zuko; do not fail me."_

_She whirled around and glared at her older brother, who stood at the base of the raised platform the throne sat upon, the distaste in her golden gaze intense enough to serve as a physical blow._

_He didn't flinch, his stance rigid. "I won't."_

_How _dare_ he? She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. She didn't need a-a _babysitter_!_

"_Perhaps if the two of you put your heads together, you can manage to outwit that child." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice and both siblings scowled, frowning all the harder when they realized that their expressions were shared. "Dismissed."_

"… _Yes, Father." /_

It was only when she had reeled in her furiously racing thoughts that Azula realized that her hair was being stroked and that the foolish—_brave_—acrobat hadn't been cowed by the light show. She allowed herself to relax, her body resting against the familiar bosom of one of her closest frie—vassals. This—this contact, this closeness—was not something she frequently engaged in, but with the way her week had been going, she enjoyed the moment.

Not that she'd ever admit it… and not that Ty Lee needed to be told that.

The bubbly brown-haired girl sighed softly, her breath warming the other Firebender's ear as she questioned, "Feel better?"

"Hmph."

"How's your head?"

Rage had made the ache disappear, but she growled nonetheless, muttering obscenities under her breath. Not only had she fallen in combat, but it had been at the hands of some upstart Water Bender from a Podunk village that was so far in the wilderness that the god's themselves turned a blind eye to it.

Her honour was tarnished and that was unacceptable.

The grip around Azula's midsection tightened, but nothing else was said for a time. And in that silence, the taller girl's mind raced, turning over her most recent failure; tearing it apart and reassembling it until finally she could no longer ignore the words pushing at the back of her throat and asked, softly, "Do you think I'll ever catch him?"

Him. The Avatar. Aang. He was the bane of her existence and a constant reminder that there were things she could not do.

"I know you can," was the sincere response.

She _had _to. What would happen to her if she didn't?

After another brief silence, the princess nodded, her confidence returning in a surge of haughtiness as she detangled herself from the acrobat and commanded, "Gather the men."

This new plan was foolproof—why hadn't she thought of it before?

Ty Lee bowed at the waist and shimmied back down the ladder, her voice echoing through the ship's innards in her wake, and a savage grin spread across Azula's pretty face.

She _could _do this. Then, her father would have to respect her.

The image of a pretty, mocha-skinned Bender filled her mind's eye and her grin became all the more vicious. And she would get revenge on that Water Bender who had embarrassed her. Oh, yes… She could already taste the tang of victory at the mere thought of destroying all that was near and dear to that wretched peasant.

After all, what better way to get to a boy than to go after the girl he was sweet on?


	3. Yet Another Failure?

**Disclaimer: **Thank you, **GrimGrave** :3 Do not own. Etc, etc.

Thanks for your patience, guys… I know I'm as slow as molasses, but I will see this fic to the end. Onward!

**Yet Another Failure?**

They were fleeing again… Not that that was anything new.

Toph sighed and flopped onto her stomach. "I'm hungry."

They all were. All eyes went to Aang and he nodded, tugging on the reigns to command their mount to land. It was risky, but going on any longer without food or rest was doubly so.

It felt as though, wherever they went, the Fire Nation—no, the madwoman who was hell bent on the Avatar's capture—was two steps behind.

Did she ever sleep? Did she ever eat? Were her men mechanical constructions created for the sole purpose of following her orders? It certainly seemed that way.

* * *

Not again.

Katara frowned, her heart in her throat as she cradled Aang. His eyelids fluttered and he muttered something, but in the end, his head lolled to the side and no amount of shouting could rouse him.

And the Fire Nation was right at their heels—the hounds of Hell bound for their capture.

/ _The sky darkened—an ominous warning of the danger to come—but the ragtag band of Benders didn't pay it much mind as they chowed down on a much-needed meal._

_Sokka was the first to finish scarfing down the tortoise rabbit stew that Katara had made and his mouth was still full as he requested seconds, the crudely hewn bowl they used for their meals held out in askance. "More, please!"_

_She laughed and shared out another helping for her brother, glancing at the other two members of their party to see if she could fill up theirs as well. The young woman had been forced to grow up rather quickly during the course of their travels and had become rather matronly in regards to their little family. _

_Aang smiled, shaking his head at Sokka's antics, and Toph patted her stomach with a decidedly satisfied air, and the Water Bender returned to her own food, feeling relaxed for the first time in…_

_Wow. It had really been a while since they had been able to sit down like this._

_And, just as the thought crossed her mind, a shadow passed over the sun, and the rasp of steel against steel could be heard from overhead; the Avatar was on his feet in an instant and a gust of air shot from his open palm, knocking aside a bolt of metal as it came hurtling towards them, and the group scattered._

_They had done this far too many times before and the goal was always the same: evade, escape, and if they got separated—regroup when the coast was clear. _

_It seemed the Fire Nation had caught on to that strategy because there were several more bolts, each with the intent to startle, not harm, and the Avatar and his friends were forced to break into groups in order to avoid being crushed._

_Aang yelled something to Toph, who nodded, and the blind Earth Bender grabbed Katara's hand, whirling sharply and stomping against the ground; a spire of earth shot up, providing momentary cover, and the girls made a mad dash across the field of greenery. Katara cringed inwardly, feeling slightly guilty for having torn up someone's hard work, but in the end, the fear of being captured overwhelmed all else and she concentrated on not slipping and falling in the mud. _

_The boys were somewhere close behind them, she could tell from Sokka's jeers, and it seemed that they would once again make it to Appa and flee into the sunset before Azula and her men could close the teeth of their trap._

_It seemed that way, of course, until a stray bolt struck the spire and was deflected, its path adjusting sharply so that it flew towards the sprinting teens, its sharp tip pointed directly at Katara. For a moment, it moved in slow motion, the whistle of wind as it cut through the air deafeningly loud, and the mocha-skinned beauty cringed, knowing full well that there was no way she could avoid such a large projectile._

_Aang—brave, sweet Aang—didn't hesitate to leap out in front of her though his Bending was a fraction of a second too slow. /_

"Aang?" He didn't answer. "Aang!"

Toph scowled, her breath coming out in little bursts. "Crud. What's going on? Is Twinkle Toes okay?"

He was hurt—just how badly they wouldn't know until they got him to a physician.

"We have to get him out of here." Aang groaned quietly and it was as though a giant phantom hand had squeezed her heart. "He needs help."

Sokka nodded, lifting Aang's inert form up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Look, there's a produce cart!"

"Toph, this way." Katara grabbed the Earthbender's hand, hustling the petite girl across the well-trodden path, and soon they were standing over a stooped old man who was muttering under his breath and fiddling with the thin wooden front wheel of his rickshaw.

"Please, sir, our friend needs help. He's—"

He looked up, one eye a sightless, milky white, his lips twisted into a scowl within the silvery thicket of his beard, but his jaw went slack the moment his gaze alighted on Aang. "The Avatar!?"

…

It didn't take much explanation for the kindly old man—Jerod, as he was called—to agree to aid them and it brought tears to Katara's eyes.

Even knowing the danger of his actions—knowing the consequences he could face at the hand of the Fire Nation if they found out he had assisted their mortal enemy—he was willing to do the right thing. There were still good people left in the Nations and meeting one of them made her even more determined to help Aang unlock his full potential so that he could challenge the tyrant, Fire Lord Ozai.

Jerod helped Sokka load Aang gently onto the pile of potatoes in the back of the wooden cart and the others climbed in, hunkering down as the old man climbed back up to his seat and grabbed the reins.

With a "Hee-yah!" the large, striped bovine creatures lashed to the vehicle lurched forward, jostling their passengers. The road was worn and uneven and they only made it a short distance before the back of the cart crashed open during one particularly rough bump, spilling produce onto the road, and Katara yelped as she got caught up in the avalanche of potatoes, their fall causing her to lose her balance. She tumbled backwards, reaching but not quite managing to catch herself, and hit the rough earth; she bounced a few times, each collision with the ground making her wince and cry out, before she rolled to a stop, her body smarting and her ears ringing. Her vision dimmed, partially because of the head injury and partially because the tiger bison had taken off at a trot, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake.

'_No…!' _She was being left behind once again. And this time, Aang wouldn't be coming to her rescue. There was no time—not with the giant air ship that had been hot on their trail was looming on the horizon like an ominous metal cloud.

"KATARA!" The brunette barely made out Sokka as he threw himself against the side of the vehicle, his hands reaching desperately, but the driver grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him back. "Wait! No! You have to stop… That's my sister!"

When the dust settled there was no one around but a few peasants guiding their livestock into the city. Now, she was alone for the first time in… Now that she thought about it, being a part of Aang's quest to save the world meant that she was usually surrounded by people—friends and allies. With that realization, the silence became all the more pronounced.

And in that silence the low hum of an engine could be heard somewhere in the distance, accompanied by the rhythmic, metallic tap of several dozen boots hitting the ground in unison. Her heart sunk. How had she forgotten the very imminent danger of the Princess and her men?

There were cries of fear as the peasants dispersed, frantically seeking shelter from the wrath of the Fire Nation and Katara bit her lip, her mind racing anxiously.

She had to hide—quickly.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, Highness. We found no trace of the Avatar or his friends."

Yet another failure…

Azula closed her eyes, the warm sting of the tears that she refused to let fall pressing at the back of her eyelids as she desperately resisted the urge to—

Why had she agreed to this? Stupid pride, that was why. She had seen the way her brother had failed time and time again and had decided that, as daddy's perfect princess, she would be the one to succeed. And now look at her…

But this wasn't _her _fault. This was _their _fault. They were incompetent—not her. Her plan had been flawless and it was the execution that had ultimately caused it to fail.

She balled her hands into fists, her qi boiling with rage. _This _was the turning point from volatile flames to unpredictable electricity: the anger and disdain she kept pent up in her core, bubbling and hissing until it threatened to spill over. Firebenders were temperamental to begin with, but something within Azula—something small and ugly, shaped by the heavy hand of her father—had always been prone to sudden, violent explosion.

More often than not, those outbursts created more trouble than they were worth. Her golden gaze slid to the groveling man, her expression impassive, and just like that she knew that only one of them would be boarding the docked air ship.

—Screw it.

The Princess of the Fire Nation hefted the man up by the collar of his shirt—easily, as though he wasn't twice her size—and, with a cool, dispassionate smile, she drew her right arm back, her index and middle finger extended as she gathered lightning qi into her hand.

His lips parted, likely to plead for his wretched life, but the brunette thrust her arm forward, her fingertips driving into his solar plexus, and sent several thousand volts of electricity through his large frame. The man's frame went rigid, his every muscle tensing simultaneously, and a shrill, short-lived scream filled the air before dying down to a gurgle.

Then, silence.

Azula released the now-smoking carcass, allowing the soldier to fall lifelessly to the hard earth, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't feel any better now that she had discharged the rage boiling just beneath the surface—just drained.

The Firebender turned to return to the air ship when she tensed, a soft sound catching her attention. Was someone… whimpering?

She looked down at the man she had dispatched, giving his prostrate form a kick for good measure; sure enough, there it was again—soft, frightened. There was someone else here.

"Show yourself." The command, sharp and layered with steel, would have been enough to make one of her men wet his self. When nothing stirred, she knew that whoever the hidden coward was, they weren't one of her own. A smirk curved the edges of the princess's lips and she lowered herself into a squat, her keen gaze sweeping over the scattered footprints pressed into the dirt. "Have it your way…"

"Princess!" The young woman straightened, dusting the soot from her palms and turning to face the soldier who had come running from the direction of the ship. "I'm glad I found you. The Prince requests your presence—immediately."

What did that idiot want now…? He was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"What's your name, boy?" He couldn't have been a day over eighteen and the peach fuzz on his chin was a testament to how little time her men had had to themselves during her most recent rampage.

Bright blue eyes lowered and the brunette felt a surge of satisfaction. They were so much like that wretched Waterbender's… "G-Gino, Highness."

He would do. "Congratulations. You've been promoted to commanding officer."

The young man swallowed, hard, unsure if he was happy about the supposed promotion. The higher ranks tended to feel the brunt of the princess's wrath. Then, he smiled bravely and saluted, the heels of his boots clicking together smartly. "I am honoured, Princess."

One didn't say "no" to the Fire Nation princess.

"Save it." She whirled, her shoulders tensed—a lioness ready to pounce. "Begin searching the area. I'll send more men down to help you."

"Princess, if I may ask…" She half-turned to glare down at him from the steps of the air ship and he flinched, taking a step backwards. When his heel hit something, he glanced down and his skin went a pallid shade when he realized that that "something" had once been a living, breathing human being.

He began to hyperventilate, his heart hammering against his ribcage like some poor, trapped avian creature and Azula sighed. "Spit it out. I don't have all day."

Gulp. "W-what exactly am I searching for?"

The Princess of the Fire Nation scoffed, and turned her back on the soldier. "Not what—_who_."

Without further explanation, she ascended the steps, leaving the boy to his search.

…

There were hurried footsteps and the door to the captain's quarters swung inwards, revealing the dark interior of the room. Azula sat on a high-backed chair, her legs hanging over the side, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

She didn't look up at the entrance of another, though her frame tensed visibly. "Leave."

"Why are we still here?" Zuko demanded, waving a hand and bathing his sister in the light of a half dozen lamps stationed around the room. "We should be chasing after the Avatar."

"Should we be?" Her tone, idle, disinterested, made him bristle.

"Yes, we should. How do you expect to capture him if—"

"This is _my _ship, Zuko." Azula interrupted, swinging her legs around and sitting upright, her glittering gaze hard. "These are _my _men and this is _my _mission to capture the Avatar. You had your chance and you failed," she added, pushing the metaphorical knife in a little deeper and twisting it for good measure.

"What makes you any better than me?" She didn't like this—didn't like the calm new Zuko. Why wasn't he flying off the handle and making a fool of himself so that she could laugh derisively and leave him to his tantrum?

Why was he successfully making her feel… Small?

Before she could slip and reveal that feeling of inadequacy, there was a sharp knock on the metal door leading into the room and the princess barked, "What is it?"

"Azula, ma'am, we found someone!"

…

Zuko was to her left, scowling, and Ty Lee was shifting her weight from one foot to the other to her right. Mai was somewhere next to Zuko, her blasé expression firmly in place.

But none of that mattered right now.

What mattered was the mocha-skinned beauty kneeling before her, forced into a servile position by the soldiers on either side of her. She was trying valiantly to glare up at her captor with eyes the same colour and clarity of the frigid waters of her hometown, and for some reason that put the Firebender in a very, very good mood.

A small, sadistic smile twisted full lips and Azula leaned in, cowing her captive with the intimidating aura of her presence. When the peasant released a fearful squeak, the Princess of the Fire Nation sneered and turned her head, making no move to place distance between them. "Bring her to the brig. And there's no need to be gentle; she just needs to be alive."

"You can't do this!"

She gritted her teeth, raising a hand to stop the soldiers on either side of her presumptuous little captive. This commoner would learn her place if she had to carve it into mocha-coloured flesh. Azula seized a handful of dark brown locks, jerking the young woman's head back so that their gazes met.

There was something infuriating about the fight still left in clear blue eyes—something that made the princess dearly want to see that light dim and her spirits break.

"You will learn your place, peasant."

She saw the mocha skinned beauty tense up and knew a futile attempt at escape was coming and, rather than have her men secure their grip on their captive, Azula hesitated. Part of her was… curious as to what this spunky little Waterbender was capable of.

That was why she didn't move when Katara lunged, but to her surprise rather than make a run for it, the captured teen went for the Fire Nation Princess herself, that unbreakable spirit burning in sky blue eyes as she lunged, the crown of her skull colliding with the princess's lovely face. When pain blossomed in her nose, dribbling down her face in a warm rivulet of crimson, Azula could only laugh incredulously, admiration for the girl's bravery and clout warring with her disgust at having been embarrassed in front of her men at the hands of the peasant a second time. Without missing a beat, the Firebender dropped into a crouch and swung her leg out in a powerful roundhouse, knocking Katara off of her feet and to the hard, metal floor. She was on the girl in the next instant, pressing the toe of her booted foot into the fallen Bender's sternum until she began to splutter and struggle weakly.

Slowly, almost casually, Azula accepted the handkerchief she was offered by Ty Lee and dabbed the blood that dripped from her nostrils, the sting of the injury dulled by the pleasure of seeing someone she so loathed reduced to the sniveling cur she truly was.

"Are you okay?" Grey orbs were wide with concern.

"Lovely." She sniffed, adding a bit more pressure to the person pinned beneath her boot and was rewarded with a strangled scream. "Remove her from my sight. And see that she is properly restrained."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

The Princess lifted her foot and stepped over her captive, her gait that of a predator that had taken down its prey, and her men scrambled to do her bidding. "We'll set up camp here. The Avatar _will _be back."

Oh, yes. Sweet, naïve Aang would never abandon his precious little girlfriend.


	4. A Disturbing Thought?

**A Disturbing Thought?**

Everything was moving—swaying and groaning like some huge, frightening metal beast.

It was dark—the windowless brig had been created to deprive one of the senses and it was doing an adequate job of that.

There was quite a bit of commotion up above—likely as a result of the soldiers scrambling to do their jobs—and it echoed endlessly in the cramped space, making it impossible to doze off for even a moment.

And, above all, it was lonely.

These circumstances were nothing like she was used to—the noise, the confined space, the entire situation, really—and the mocha-skinned girl shivered, hugging her knees tighter to her body.

What was she going to do? The situation seemed hopeless…

She missed her friends—her extended family, really. They were linked not by blood (well, Sokka was), but by a shared desire to protect the people they loved most: sweet, sensitive Aang and the tough-on-the-outside-soft-on-the-inside Toph had jumped to the top of that list rather quickly—and so had charming host of personalities that they had met in their travels.

People who the Fire Nation wanted to crush beneath its boot.

A particularly loud '_clang!' _made the Waterbender flinch and she tensed as the click of metal boots echoed through the brig. She held her breath, praying that it would be anyone but the testy princess. She inhaled slowly, steeling herself, and sat up with her spine straight and her chin held high when a slender dark-haired beauty came into view, a flat object in hand and a torch in the other.

Mai, as she had heard Zuko call her, his tone strangely gentle, arched a thin, perfect eyebrow, but said nothing to the captive as she stooped and placed the metal tray of whatever slop the soldiers had eaten the night before at the tiny gap beneath the bars. Katara noted that, unlike when the Fire Nation soldiers did, the raven-haired teen didn't just nudge it under with her foot. Instead she pushed it slowly, taking care not to make a mess on the already dingy floor.

"… Thank you." She received a nod in return and, though it was a little unnerving to be under such silent, intense contemplation by topaz orbs, the howl of the mocha-skinned girl's stomach prompted her to begin eating.

She was nearly half way through her meal (though that was a generous term for the scraps she had been fed) when her silent companion inquired, "What is the Avatar to you?"

_Huh?_

Katara chewed and swallowed. "_Aang _is my friend. He's a hero and he's going to stop Fire Lord Ozai."

Again, all she received was an eyebrow quirk from the lovely young woman and another long look. Then, "And that's all?"

Her face heated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Mai waved the question away with a dismissive flick of her wrist. "I haven't seen Azula get so irritated with someone in a while."

"Should I be scared?" she asked sarcastically, pushing the tray back under the bars now that she had finished eating.

"Quite the opposite."

Before the Waterbender could ask what that cryptic response meant, the Firebender had stooped to gather the tray and was heading back up the narrow corridor, taking the light with her.

* * *

"I brought the prisoner her meal," Mai remarked as she entered the captain's quarters, two soldiers in tow. They saluted the princess and her vassal before excusing themselves and exiting the room, leaving the young women alone.

Azula grunted in acknowledgment, though her sharp golden gaze remained focused moodily on the circular window that allowed her a glimpse of the moon and the stars shining in the sky. Her attention wasn't on the view, however, her mind working furiously to use her current situation to her advantage.

"So what's your plan?" The derisive look she received would have been enough to make a grown man cry, but the girl knew better: the Princess's ire was a result of her indecision. Azula wasn't sure what to do and that bothered her immensely.

If there was anything the Firebender hated, it was feeling uncertain—out of control.

The Fire Nation Princess crossed her arms, huffing, and Mai nearly made the mistake of inquiring about her mood. Instead, the girl sat down next to her long-time… Friend? Friend. She calmly withdrew a file from her sleeve and began filing her already immaculate nails, calmly waiting for the younger woman to come to her own decision to speak.

Sure enough, the young woman sighed, finally gracing her companion with a glance. "How is she?"

"Fantastic." The flatness of her tone indicated the sarcasm of the statement, but Azula scowled nonetheless.

"That girl…"

If she didn't know better, she would have dismissed the annoyance that curled the younger woman's lip as just that: annoyance. But she saw the way golden orbs flickered and knew that the princess was unsettled—likely by Katara's strength.

Who would have thought that a Waterbender from the middle of nowhere would have such a fiery spirit?

"Mm?"

Azula shook her head, abruptly rising from her seat. "I have things to do."

Mai raised a hand in farewell as she watched the stubborn brunette flee the room, her lips quirking imperceptibly upwards at the corners. Dear little 'zula had a habit of turning tail when she couldn't control the thoughts that ran rampant through her crafty mind—especially if she didn't agree with them. After all, it was the Fire Nation's way to have control over all things or die subduing them.

Unfortunately for the princess, the truth wasn't something one could tame.

The girl rose, heading silently down the corridor the opposite direction her companion had gone, casting a quick glance over her shoulder as she went.

It was difficult to be intimidated by a girl she had come to know so well. The ill-tempered princess was a spoiled brat who tended to throw a tantrum when she didn't have her way and, because no one had ever seen it fit to correct that behavior, the blossoming young woman's tantrums had grown over the years. No child's hissy fit should bring about the death of others—that was just foolishness.

What Azula needed was an outlet for her ire—a way to vent that didn't result in poorly made decisions and unnecessary casualties.

_/ "Hey, Mai?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Uh…" She shuffled her feet, staring down at her curly-toed shoes. "I have something to tell you."_

_She waited patiently, expression unreadable, for the younger girl to continue._

"_Uh…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Azula—" She should have known it was the princess who had managed to shake up the otherwise unshakeable young acrobat. "—and I… We play this… game."_

"_And?"_

"_A-and she said I should never tell the grown-ups, but I know I can tell you, Mai. You'd never tell on us."_

_A red flag went off in the raven-haired beauty's head. "I wouldn't," she confirmed._

"_Well, uh… 'zula…" More fidgeting. "Um… Touches me."_

… _What?_

_There must have been a slight shift in her usual blank mask, because stormy orbs became shiny. "Don't be mad!"_

"… _Where does she touch you, Ty Lee?"_

_Ty Lee looked away, though her hand crept down her front, finally settling at the apex of her thighs. "Here…"_

_That was… Well, she didn't know that Azula was into that sort of thing. As long as her partner was willing, the weapon's mistress didn't really care either way. "Does she hurt you?"_

_The acrobat shook her head quickly, smiling shyly. "I-I don't mind… I like it." /_

But it seemed Ty Lee's appeal had run out. She had seen the way Azula looked at _her_ now and, though she had never thought anything of it before, Mai was beginning to get an inkling of an idea.

What better way to de-stress the Fire Nation Princess than to have her engage in a little… Physical exertion? And, knowing the hot-headed Firebender, a satisfactory partner would have to be able to withstand her ferocity and perhaps even overcome and dominate the spoiled brat sovereign.

… Perhaps the prisoner was more of an asset than Azula knew.

Having reached her destination, the weapon's expert knocked rapidly on the door leading into the room, not waiting for an answer before pushing it open to reveal a curvaceous young girl sprawled out on a narrow bed, stormy orbs low with sleep as she scrambled to sit up and receive her visitor.

"Mm... Mai…? Wha'zzit?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

* * *

'_THUD.'_

Azula stirred, grumbling irately as she rearranged herself on her bed, pulling the silk red sheets over her head. The furniture wasn't exactly the lap of luxury, but it was far better than the bare, narrow bunks her soldiers got or the cold metal ground her prisoner was spending the night on.

The thought made her smirk.

…

The princess had just managed to start dozing off again when the sound—

'_**THUD!'**_

—reverberated down the hall outside her quarters, louder this time, and eyes the same rich colour of honey snapping open as perfectly arched eyebrows drew together.

Whoever was making such a racket would soon face her wrath.

The princess threw her sheets aside, her bare feet making contact with the cold metal floor as she threw a cloth robe over her nightclothes, not bothering with shoes in her ire. She crossed the room and threw open the door, stepping out into the hallway to hunt for the source of the sound.

'_Thud.'_

It was coming from… the right? That was where the quarters of her two most loyal vassals were located.

Mai was always moved about with ghost-like silence, so that only left—

A giggle echoed down the corridor, confirming her suspicion and the Firebender heaved an annoyed sigh, following the sound.

"Ty Lee, some of us are _trying _to sleep," she snapped, rounding the corner and catching sight of the girl's retreating shadow.

… Very well, they would play cat and mouse. And when she caught the little mouse, she'd wring its skinny neck.

…

The acrobat was nimble and swift, always managing to stay a few steps ahead of her pursuer and, soon, she had led the princess on a wild goose chase through the ships innards.

_Damn that girl!_

Azula skidded around the corner, whipping her head around, sharp golden orbs darting to catch sight of the fleeing girl to no avail. It seemed Ty Lee would live to disturb her another day.

Growling wrathfully to herself, the princess whirled to strike the hollow metal wall next to her only to pause, the soft sound coming from the other side of the wall catching her attention. The door further down the passage was open a crack, allowing light and the sound from before to escape and her curiosity got the best of her, prompting the Firebender to creep closer, the fine hairs at the nape of her neck raising as more sounds joined the first, confirming what she already knew; yet for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from peeking into the open doorway to witness the entwined forms within.

Mai and Zuko. They were… They were—

Azula's heart pounded against the inside of her chest, her face becoming hotter than it had ever been, despite her propensity for fire.

Mai's pale, slender body moved slowly, sensually, her head falling back as a single word left her: "Zuko…"

She had never heard _that _sort of voice from the stoic teen—breathless with pleasure, hushed and throaty. And, for some reason, it made the heat in her face spread to… _other places._

_What the hell?_

She knew she should be shuddering with revulsion—this was her _brother _and his girlfriend for goodness sake—or at the very least embarrassment, but, instead, she was intrigued. Sharp golden orbs wandered over the raven-haired beauty, taking in the sleek lines of her body; drinking in the curves and swells of milky white flesh in a way that was decidedly… hungry.

Azula had admired Mai's beauty for as long as she could remember, though she'd never admit to it aloud, but this was the first time the princess had seen every unobstructed inch of the older girl's bare flesh.

If she was being absolutely honest with herself, the Firebender liked what she saw.

So much so, that she considered briefly being in Zuko's place, her breath hitching as he reached up, gripping Mai's breasts and prompting another breathy sound from the brunette who was riding him in earnest now, those malleable globes bouncing in his grasp.

… How could she be jealous of her failure of a sibling? She was their father's favourite. She was the one who had everything while he tried desperately to redeem himself and yet—

Mai moaned, the throaty sound echoing in the dimly lit space and Azula shifted, starting at the hot, liquid rush that resulted from the movement. Was she-was she getting off on this? Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that she had been pent up and horny to begin with and the scene before her was just a reminder of that rather frustrating fact.

And why wouldn't she be? No one was worthy of the princess's time; no partner could withstand her ferocity without submitting or satiate her incredible appetite. That was something that the Fire Nation Princess craved: meeting her match.

Her mind toyed idly with the idea, though she knew no one was capable of conquering her. No one dared to meet the princess's piercing golden gaze, much less attempt to control or dominate her. The very thought was ludicrous. She was a part of the most powerful Nation in the world—had been for generations. The blue blood that ran through her veins entitled her to anything and everything she wanted. No one was foolish enough to challenge Azula. No one.

Well, there was _one _person…

Azula flinched, shaking her head violently to dispel the disturbing seed of thought before it could even take root, but it was too late and the image of a fierce, mocha-skinned Waterbender flashed through her mind's eye, sky blue eyes ablaze.

She hadn't folded before the princess like so many people before her. Perhaps… With such an indomitable spirit, that girl… She would be able to—

_No!_

The Princess of the Fire Nation turned on her heel and fled, each step driving the thought deeper even as she vehemently denied its existence.

She was above that-that _peasant_! There was no way she was even remotely interested in Katara.

… And yet the disturbing thought lingered for the rest of the night.

* * *

The sun rose and, though there was a curtain over the window, Azula rose with it, her bedsheets askew and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried desperately to dispel the dream that she had been unable to prevent her subconscious from dredging up. She was drenched in sweat and her hair fell limply into her eyes as she growled and yanked a hand through chocolate-toned tresses, falling onto her back on the bed's plush surface.

Her dream…

_/ Slender, delicate, mocha-coloured hands slid across her skin, making her arch and whine, her core throbbing in silent askance for release._

_Endlessly blue eyes sparkled with coy amusement as the girl murmured, "Do you want me, Azula?"_

_She did and she let her partner know as much with a whimper, her hips bucking._

"_Mm… Then I suppose I should give my princess what she wants." /_

The Firebender yanked on the handful of hair still gripped between her fingers, the sting of pain in her scalp tearing her mind away from the miserable pit it had descended into.

It had seemed so real… It was almost as though—

…

The peasant stared at her, perhaps shocked by her state of undress and, for some reason, the total lack of fear in that incredulous gaze made the dark-haired Fire Bender bristle. Still, she released a relieved, barely audible sigh, having confirmed that her prisoner was locked in her cell and therefore couldn't have…

'_Ugh.'_

When the young woman finally managed to reign in her renegade thoughts, she became suddenly aware that she was being watched and she recoiled slightly, scowling at the Waterbender, who had approached the bars in favour of observing her more closely.

Up close, those shining pools of blue pierced her to the very soul, the invasive sensation of being scrutinized so intently making the princess shiver and draw her robe around her. Why did she feel so… exposed?

"Guard!" Curse that quaver in her normally sharp, commanding bark.

There were hurried footsteps and the guard posted by the brig's entrance bowed, his eyes suitably glued to the floor. "You called, Princess?"

"Change of plans: plot a course for the Fire Nation outpost located due north of the Ember Islands. There needs to be absolutely no chance that the Avatar will escape when he mounts his foolish rescue mission." She watched Katara carefully as she spoke, relishing in the horror that crossed the mocha-skinned beauty's face. "And run me a bath while you're at it."

"Yes, ma'am."

As he scurried off to do her bidding, the Fire Nation Princess crossed her arms over her chest, sneering at her captive. "If I were you, I'd get used to your current conditions because you're not going anywhere."

"You can't do this." For the very first time, she seemed fearful and, though she probably feared more for her friends than anything, the Firebender felt a surge of satisfaction.

With a dark laugh, Azula turned and sauntered down the narrow corridor and up the stairs.

_**lll**_

"We have to go get her."

"Are you crazy? That's exactly what Princess Moody wants."

"She's my sister! We can't just sit here and—"

"_Guys," _Aang interrupted, drawing their gazes—one sightless and one the same endless blue of their missing party member—to the edge of the rock outcropping where they had landed for the night. He had been staring silently into the distance, seemingly oblivious to their argument until this point. "Stop fighting."

Toph huffed and Sokka folded his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you agree with her…"

Because, without the Airbender, there was no hope of rescuing the girl he had grown up with—they all knew it.

"We _will _get Katara back. No matter what."


	5. Sound Advice?

**Sound Advice?**

Ember Island was a place for relaxation and, though she knew her men were dead on her feet and looked forward to a respite (however brief it may have been), she had them station the ship at a good distance away from the temptation of letting down their guards.

That, of course, didn't mean the Princess herself couldn't enjoy the resort's amenities…

* * *

Night was falling over the horizon like a blanket, reducing the sun's fiery glow to the faint orange embers; Fire Nation nobles lounged about in their eveningwear, gazing up at the stars that appeared one after another, painting a glistening trail across the gathering darkness.

It was peaceful—for them, anyway.

Katara had almost begun to miss her holding cell within the airship's bowels. Almost. Anything was better than being put on display like some sort of-of _pet_!

She shifted as best she could despite the shackles around her wrists and ankles, chaining her to the foot of the long wooden table in the dining hall. It was terribly uncomfortable considering her only respite was to lean against the long wooden legs and her back hurt.

As soon as they had landed, her Fire Nation captors had left her here and, soon after, a gathering of curious vacationers had amassed.

The Waterbender huffed, turning her back on the tittering aristocrats and straightening her spine. She levelled a glare at Azula, who was smirking as she explained how she had captured the exotic beauty chained up in the main meal hall, her teeth aching from the constant pressure of clenching her jaw.

They wouldn't break her. She refused to cower in the face of the Fire Nation no matter what horrors awaited her.

Her stomach howled, as though disagreeing, and she winced at the pang of hunger that jabbed at her intestines like a knife to the gut. It had been a little over 24 hours since she had eaten and, though her travels with the Avatar meant that she hadn't always had a decent meal before bunking down for the night, she had always at least nibbled on something life-sustaining.

As it was now, it seemed the Fire Nation princess had forgotten to feed her prisoner.

Katara started, her eyes inadvertently meeting the hard topaz glare of her captor. She held the gaze for as long as she dared before making a show of shrugging disinterestedly and turning away, curling onto her side and trying her best to block out the scandalized murmur that went through the Firebender's audience.

She just had to keep reminding herself that her friends were coming. Azula wouldn't break her.

* * *

Steam wafted up from the springs, flooding the bathhouse with a thin layer of opaque white. Normally it would be deserted at this hour, but a voice could be heard from within its thin walls:

"That peasant. How _dare _she!"

"What did she do now?" Mai asked, her tone suggesting she was less than interested.

But there was no stopping an irate Azula—it was as though the raven-haired teen hadn't even spoken. "I'll burn her wretched village to the ground and squash her puny pride beneath my boot amidst all that she loves. I'll…"

More scathing insults left the young woman, but they were muttered threateningly beneath her breath. Mai watched in bemusement as she undressed, rinsing the sweat of the day from pale skin as her superior pace the length of the room.

Eventually, Azula would tire herself out.

"Some people can't be broken with pain or fear," the weapon's mistress commented, reclining in the bath. The water was wonderfully hot.

The princess stopped mid-step, whirling on her companion. "What?"

Rather than repeat herself Mai ducked below the water, resurfacing a moment later and dragging a hand through wet locks. She studiously ignored the glare that would have melted the skin from her bones as efficiently as Azula's Bending could, had she not already been used to such a look, and began to wash her face.

"_Well_?"

Patience was a virtue that the Princess didn't observe in the slightest.

"I said: some people can't be broken with pain or fear."

"You're talking about the peasant girl." The mere mention of her prisoner wound her up even tighter and Mai had to stifle the dry chuckle that threatened to leave her.

"Yes."

She had yet to actually strike the Waterbender. Maybe violence would get through that thick, tanned skin. When the teen said as much Mai shrugged, but didn't comment.

"So what do you suggest?" Azula was beginning to lose patience with this cryptic line of 'advice.'

"I suggest you think more manipulatively," was the equally cryptic response. "Strike at the weak point that all human beings have."

_Weak point…?_

She wracked her brain for a moment, but it seemed she wasn't quite quick enough for Mai, who continued flatly, "Desire."

"_Desire_?" Azula spluttered incredulously. "What do I have that that peasant could possibly want? I can't very well set her free."

The knowing look she received was at once both aggravating and alarming.

* * *

Katara stirred, the softly shining fingers of sunlight that prodded her eyelids proving impossible to ignore. She sat up, her muscles screaming in protest at the hard floor on which she had slept, and stretched her arms over her head, rotating her neck in an attempt to loosen the crick that had formed.

Motion in her peripherals caught her attention and she turned her head slightly, surreptitiously glancing towards the empty doorway at the far end of the room. Part of her had the sinking feeling that the aristocrats from the night before had come to harass her some more, while the other supposed that she preferred them over the ill-mannered princess. It was with some measure of relief that she observed the spunky young acrobat cartwheel into the room, landing on the palms of her hands and lifting herself easily onto her fingertips—as though she was weightless. Next came the stoic weapon's mistress, who glanced briefly at her companion, her blasé porcelain mask firmly in place.

The pair skirted around the table, seating themselves at the end farthest from the prisoner just as a line of servants came in, bearing trays laden with food.

Katara's mouth watered at the aroma.

The girls chatted casually as the spread was laid out, seeming oblivious to the prisoner's presence—

"She didn't!"

"Why would I lie?"

"Omigosh, Mai, that's great!"

—and the Waterbender dared to edge as close as her chains would allow, her gaze travelling longingly from dish to dish.

She was so hungry…

The Firebenders fell silent as Azula entered the hall, dark brown locks spilling around her shoulders. The armored bits of her usual outfit were absent and her feet were bare.

"Hey, 'zula!"

She nodded to the pink clad girl, taking her place at the table. By this point the servants had completed their task and, with several deep bows, they bid the trio a good meal, quickly making their exit.

And Katara could only gape as the girls began their meal, each seeming totally oblivious to her presence.

The chain links connecting the shackles around her ankles clinked as she shifted and Ty Lee was the first to look up from her food, her expression becoming painfully guilty as she quickly diverted her attention.

Were they… Were they ignoring her on purpose?

Katara cleared her throat, scowling directly at who she knew to be the brains behind their current little scheme, and the Fire Nation princess glanced up at her.

To the mocha-skinned beauty's surprised, the young woman met her ire with a smirk—a curving of full lips that made her at once suspicious.

"Are you hungry?" The question, while innocent enough, was asked in such a way that made the proud Waterbender bristle.

Her stomach responded for her, however, and the looks she got from the other two girls made her wish her hand were free. Even without her Bending, she could make the haughty princess regret making a fool of her…!

"If you're that hungry, beg for it."

… _What?_ The furious rush of blood in her ears made it difficult to hear, but she was almost one hundred percent sure that she had heard the girl correctly.

"Bite me." The rude retort left her lips before she could think better of it, but much to her surprise, Azula didn't flambé her.

Instead, the Firebender laughed, a low—dare she say playful?—sound. "Perhaps if you behave."

Katara recoiled, her cheeks suddenly hot. _What is this girl's deal?_

Were all Firebenders as psychotically two-faced? She glanced at the passive Mai and the sheepishly-smiling Ty Lee and decided that this wasn't the case.

Azula was capable of extraordinary extremes of mood: one moment she was tearing the flesh from people's bones with her claws and the next she was purring.

Still, she wouldn't allow the moody teen to get to her. With that resolve firmly in mind, the Waterbender crossed her arms and turned away—a clear rejection.

"Mai."

Katara dared to look up at that curt utterance and her heart sank when she saw that the slender teen was rounding up her curvaceous companion and ushering her from the room without answering the confused stream of questions directed her way. They were leaving her alone with the unpredictable Firebender. Had Azula finally decided she wasn't worth keeping alive?

Abruptly, an image forced its way into her mind's eye—

_/ The Princess of the Fire Nation hefted the man up by the collar of his shirt—easily, as though he wasn't twice her size—and, with a cool, dispassionate smile, she drew her right arm back, her index and middle finger extended as she gathered lightning qi into her hand. _

_She was a terrifying sight—like an angel of death._

_His quivering lips parted, likely to plead for his life, but the brunette thrust her arm forward without missing a beat, her fingertips driving into his solar plexus. The man's frame went rigid, his every muscle tensing simultaneously as thousands of volts of electricity ran through them, and a shrill, short-lived scream filled the air before dying down to a pitiful gurgle. _

_Then, silence. /_

—and a cold sweat broke out over her body.

This was it, wasn't it? She would never see her block-head brother or her dear friends ever again. The thought made tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she bit her lip and met Azula's gaze head-on.

No. She wouldn't give the brunette the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

But Azula wasn't even looking at her; she was fiddling with the food on her plate. The Princess of the Fire Nation lifted a morsel to her lips and chewed thoughtfully, seeming to relish the flavor.

"You should have some. It's really quite good," she remarked off-handedly.

Despite having just seen the girl partake in some, Katara still couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trap.

"…"_She won't break me._

"You just have to ask nicely."

She closed her eyes, forcing her features into a more neutral arrangement. _She won't break me._

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "Eat or don't. It doesn't affect me."

"…"_She won't break me._

What was she trying to do here? All of the cruelty and malevolence that the teen usually exuded was absent. It was as though, away from her comrades, she was an entirely different person—a human being rather than a power hungry monster.

"This is your last chance."

"…"_She won't…_

Azula made as though to leave the room, her plate still in her hand, and Katara's heart stuttered, her pride giving way to her hunger.

"… wait."

Just this once… She would play by Azula's rules.

The Princess of the Fire Nation halted mid-step, turning her head to look over her shoulder. Katara wasn't sure if she was smirking, but she didn't really care at this point. "Please…"

Just this once… She would bow to a Firebender.

She didn't look up as she accepted the plate of food and it was only after Azula's footsteps faded that she began to eat.

**_lll_**

"This is a trap." He was speaking the obvious—they all knew that—but it had to be said.

"I know." Aang folded his arms, frowning as he scratched the base of Momo's long ears contemplatively. "I know."

When he had voiced his plan to perform a stealthy extraction of their imprisoned friend rather than to 'Bend first, ask questions later' as Toph dubbed it, he had gotten weird looks from his travelling companions.

That was the point when Katara usually stepped in and backed up his good sense, but she wasn't there. He knew without a doubt that Sokka and Toph were mistaking his prudence for something else entirely: fear.

And he wasn't afraid… Not really.

Sure, Azula was a ferocious Bender and a ruthless adversary, but he would fight if he had to! Anything to get Katara back.

Momo chittered anxiously as his owner's grip tightened, but Aang was too deep in his own thoughts to even notice when the creature wriggled free and retreated to his usual post on Oppa's head.

_One more day, Katara. Hang in there…!_

**_lll_**

"That wretched peasant is giving in."

There was such triumph in Azula's voice that Mai didn't have the heart to tell her that her excitement was just a _little _bit suspicious.

But her silence spoke volumes and the brunette rounded on her, her hair falling attractively into her eyes. "What is it?"

A shrug. No sense in undoing her progress.

"I'm simply reminding that girl of her place."

A slightly raised eyebrow. Then why the defensiveness?

"In any case, this was _your _idea.

An almost imperceptible nod. It was and she was quite surprised at how well Azula was taking to it.

The brutally cunning princess loved outwitting her prey so much that she didn't notice when she herself was being outwitted.

"'zula, who are you talking to?" Ty Lee asked from the other side of the screen separating the baths from the changing area. She poked her head around the crimson cloth and seemed surprised to see Mai. "Oh."

"_Oh."?_

Mai sank down to her chin in the steaming water, mulling over the almost disappointed note in the cheery acrobat's voice. After a moment, she was quite certain of the disappointment's source: Ty Lee had hoped to be alone with Azula.

But why?

She observed silently as Ty Lee scampered on up to her mistress like a puppy and offered to wash the older girl's back, dark gray eyes sparkling eagerly. When Azula acquiesced, the acrobat seemed suddenly shy and she hesitated a beat before placing the washcloth against pale, flawless skin—as though she was afraid she'd mar the princess's perfection.

It was then that she realized that Ty Lee still _liked _Azula.

_Poor Ty Lee._

It was a romance that was doomed to fail no matter how the spunky brunette tried. Ty Lee was just too warm and giving—too soft.

Azula needed a little something more.

Mai excused herself, rising from the water—but not without noticing the lingering look from the Princess and the jealous gaze that followed that heart-beat-too-long stare.

She sighed inaudibly and wrapped a towel around her midsection, turning her back on the duo she dared to call her closest friends. It was better to just break Ty Lee's heart once and for all than to let her keep getting hurt by the callously oblivious princess.

In the long run, her plan benefitted them all.


	6. Thwarted?

Wow. Big sympathy vote for Ty Lee o.o I gave her a voice this chapter, for those of yous who favour her.

**Thwarted?**

The sun rose to find Katara being ushered along a canopied corridor, her steps slow and careful as to avoid tripping. Her chains clinked with an almost inappropriate cheerfulness, the whimsical sound like wind chimes. She was being relocated. To where, she wasn't sure and her questions were met with the silent backs of the soldiers that lead her.

She was lead through a beautiful garden, in which there was a pond that was home to koi the length of her arm, and around a wide, cylindrical brick stack. The resort was utterly silent, the nobles likely still in their beds, and stillness had descended upon the surrounding island. It almost felt as though the Waterbender and her keepers were the only people left on the planet.

Katara had been so lost in her musing that she nearly crashed into one of the guards as he came to a stop before an immense pair of wooden double doors. He shot her a warning look as he and his companion reached for the gold-plated handles—

"Don't try anything or we won't hesitate to kill you."

—and pulled one of the doors open, releasing a plume of steam. They stood there, still as statues, until Katara finally dared to step past them.

…

The Princess of the Fire Nation was wearing a thin robe the same dark, rich colour of blood, and while that in and of itself was odd, the pensive expression on her normally haughty features was even more so. She was sitting on a wooden bench, her legs crossed at the ankles, her golden gaze fixed blankly on nothing at all.

She looked up at Katara's entrance, her fingers tangled in the thin strip of cotton that held it shut. "You stink."

Before the mocha-skinned beauty could take offense to the statement, she reached up, grasping her braid and holding it to her nose. She furrowed her brow, quickly dropping the dark strands. She _did _stink. Bathing wasn't something the motley band of heroes had much time for and her recent captivity hadn't helped matters.

"Bathe yourself."

She bristled at the Firebender's commanding tone, but didn't comment, choosing instead to raise her hands. Or, rather, to raise her shackled wrists.

Azula arched an eyebrow at the gesture, crossing her arms. "You can manage."

'… _Fine.'_

The young woman didn't bother stripping (how would she with her wrists bound together?) before using the tap in the entrance to the baths to rinse off the filth that had accumulated during her travels. The water danced at a twitch of her fingertips, giving her some primal sort of enjoyment from finally being able to use her Bending.

Katara went over to the water's edge and sat, removing her shoes.. She looked warily up at her captor, her heart beating curiously quickly. It spoke volumes of Azula's confidence—or perhaps of her stubborn foolhardiness—that she was willing to be alone with a Waterbender in her element. Hands bound or not, Katara was a force to be reckoned with.

But that wasn't why she felt so… On edge.

Clear blue orbs trailed after the Princess of the Fire Nation, following her every movement with a healthy amount of interest. Interest and something else entirely—something she was having trouble placing.

Deceptively delicate hands released the knot that held the too-short robe shut and the fabric slid down, revealing slender shoulders.

It was then that Katara realized that she had been holding her breath, that thing that she hadn't been able to name—hope—having swelled beneath her breast with each quickened beat of her heart.

What exactly was she hoping for, anyway?

Azula half-turned, pulling out the pin that kept her hair in a neat topknot and allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders in waves of chocolate brown. She had the fierce, untamed appearance of a predator and, for some reason, it made the Waterbender's heart flip-flop.

Why? She didn't understand why she was reacting like this—and to _Azula _no less.

The robe slipped to the floor, gathering in a pool of red, and the brunette stepped clear of it on long, sleek legs. Her hips swayed as she approached the bath, the smooth skin of her flexing as the muscles that coiled beneath them shifted.

More importantly, why was the sight of the Firebender's pale, nubile form sending heat flushing through her slender frame?

Her cheeks ablaze, Katara tried to avert her gaze, but soon found that she couldn't.

Azula was… Azula was perfection. The slender, feminine lines of her form belied the incredible strength she had seen the Firebender exact, and her pale skin was smooth and unbroken. Lean muscle contorted beneath her skin, much in the manner of a big cat's, as she strode confidently across the bathhouse and blue orbs swept appreciatively from the crown of her head to her red-painted toes.

_Beautiful… _The thought came unbidden.

Azula looked up, as though she had heard the unspoken sentiment, and Katara quickly lowered herself into the steaming water. Its heat sank into her weary muscles and she released a soft, pleased sound, dunking her head under the water and resurfacing only when her lungs screamed for air.

The princess was sitting at the water's edge, legs crossed, her gaze trained on the Waterbender. Katara opened her mouth to comment, but thought better of it, lifting her hands up and undoing the braid that kept her hair relatively tame. As chocolate toned tresses fell onto her shoulders, she ran her hands over the water's surface, forming a little deluge that rinsed her hair.

She needed—

Something splashed near her, sinking immediately to the bottom, and Katara glanced in Azula's direction before ducking beneath the surface again and coming up with a bar of lye soap. She smiled gratefully in her captor's direction before beginning to wash properly, loosening and lifting her clothes where she could in able to reach dark skin. It was awkward, but she immediately felt a hundred times better.

It was quiet, save the occasional splash, and that was okay. The Firebender seemed happy to just lean back and enjoy the heat, her eyes closed in a rare expression of contentedness. It was… cute.

An amusing thought occurred to the Waterbender and she didn't hesitate a moment before flicking her wrist and sending a miniature water blast splashing onto the other girl's face. Azula spluttered, flailing and sinking below the waves her thrashing had created.

It was quiet again.

Katara blinked, concern making her heart stutter. Was the Firebender okay? Why hadn't she come back up ye—

Azula came knifing out of the water, a swift, sleek form, and Katara squealed, clambered out of the water. The princess's eyes flashed dangerously as she pursued, her gait slow and purposeful.

Katara stopped when she ran into the little nook where there were cubbies for personal belongings and whipped her head around, eyes searching swiftly until she came to the realization that this was the end of the line. There was nowhere to go and Azula was getting closer. Oddly enough, the mocha-skinned beauty didn't feel at all threatened. In fact, she felt…anticipative.

The Firebender didn't stop until she was looming over the girl, her expression stern, and Katara had her back against the wooden cubbies. She found herself trembling despite herself, her heart pounding against the inside of her chest.

"Don't move."

She couldn't if she wanted to; she barely dared to breath. Anything to keep what had to be a dream from dispelling.

What was Azula planning? Retribution? Or something else entirely…?

Azula's face came impossibly close—until Katara could see each individual eyelash that curved beautifully up from the eyelids that drooped low over honey gold orbs. Her heart caught in her throat.

"Um…"

The princess scowled, the severe expression doing nothing to lessen her beauty. Why did she wish so dearly that she could erase the displeasure from her captor's features?

Without thinking, she lifted her bound hands, intent on comforting the lovely brunette. All at once the rough wooden separators were digging into her back, the larger frame of the older girl pressed flush against her own.

Why did she wish so dearly that this closeness would last?

She couldn't help it: a soft, wanting sound escaped her and Azula went stock still.

Her heart would burst if it beat any harder and her body would melt if it got any the pleasant haze of heat that had settled over her senses, the Waterbender just barely heard: "I can't…"

_Huh? _

She shook her head, desperately trying to clear it, but the princess had already turned tail and fled in a swirl of blood red.

* * *

Ty Lee wasn't a fan of how much their so-called prisoner perked up whenever Azula was in the room and she _especially _didn't like how Azula seemed to favour the mocha-skinned beauty.

Mai didn't seem to think anything of it, though she knew from years of studying that porcelain mask that the raven-haired Firebender was up to something.

But what?

Ty Lee didn't have time to fret over Azula's buddy-buddy behavior _and _Mai's plotting!

The acrobat huffed, an uncharacteristic frown drawing her eyebrows together over light gray eyes.

It wasn't as though she could stop the princess. Just mentioning it—

/ _"'zula, are you and Katara friends now?"_

_Azula scowled. "What?"_

_She should have known to shut her mouth, but instead she soldiered on. "You, uh, seem like you get along well?"_

'_Thud.' How had Azula moved so quickly? Ty Lee's ears rang as she sat up, slowly so as not to upset the young woman more._

"_Azula." Mai was beside them in an instant, her voice low, reasonable. She didn't back down when Azula glared, meeting that piercing golden gaze unflinchingly. "Stop."_

_After a moment the princess shrugged her shoulders, making a show of scoffing and tossing her head. "I'm going to bed."_

"_Night."_

_Sniffle. "… Night." /_

That had been a few days ago, but the crown of her head still hurt at the memory.

Why had Azula been so mad? Sure, the Firebender wasn't a fan of the Waterbender, but that didn't justify the immediate, violent reaction. In fact, Azula only ever reacted like that when she… didn't… like… the truth…

It couldn't be. Did Azula actually _like _Katara? Was that why the two seemed to share such knowing looks when their eyes met and longing, secretive glances when they didn't?

Ty Lee's heart throbbed painfully, as though some giant, invisible hand had squeezed it.

No, she didn't like this one bit.

* * *

Katara shifted, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She hadn't been able to sleep properly all night, her thoughts revolving around the strangeness of her most recent interaction with the Princess of the Fire Nation.

That had been hours ago and she hadn't seen Azula since. She had even dared to question the stoic weapon's mistress, but Mai hadn't had anything particularly enlightening to say on the matter.

Why was this bothering her so much anyway?

Azula was the enemy.

Azula was holding her captive.

Azula… Wasn't nearly as bad as she had first thought.

She had caught a glimpse of the true person behind that fiery, blue-blooded mask and she was intrigued to say the least.

And then there was that _other _thing. Katara's cheeks heated and she buried her face in her hands. She smiled despite herself, her entire body warming pleasantly at the memory of soft, pale flesh pressing flush against her.

There was no mistaking it: she found Azula to be incredibly attractive.

Just what was she to do with that information?

There was no mistaking it: Azula would _never _see her in the same light.

But then…

_/ "Don't move."_

_She couldn't if she wanted to; she barely dared to breath._

_Anything to keep what had to be a dream from dispelling._

_Azula's face came impossibly close—until Katara could see each individual eyelash that curved beautifully up from the eyelids that drooped low over honey gold orbs. Her heart caught in her throat._

"_Um…"_

_The Princess scowled, the severe expression doing nothing to lessen her beauty. Why did she wish so dearly that she could erase the displeasure from her captor's features?_

_Without thinking, she lifted her bound hands, intent on comforting the lovely brunette. All at once the rough wooden separators were digging into her back, the larger frame of the older girl pressed flush against her own. _

_Why did she wish so dearly that this closeness would last? _

_She couldn't help it: a soft, wanting sound escaped her and Azula went stock still. It was as though someone had carved her from marble and Katara actually checked to see if she was breathing._

"_I can't…" /_

What couldn't she do?

More importantly, what had she _intended_ to do?

There was a soft, almost inaudible sound and Katara tensed, straining her ears to pinpoint its source. She was a little ashamed to admit that, for the briefest of moments, she had hoped that that had been the sound of Azula returning… But that didn't make any sense. What would the girl be doing in the dining hall at this hour? She was likely in her bed—a mental image that made the mocha-skinned beauty blush again.

A shadow swept briefly across the pool of moonlight leaking in from the window and the Waterbender pressed her back against the wall, sitting up slowly and quietly. She squinted in the dark, her stomach flip-flopping as she considered how vulnerable her situation was: she was unarmed and restrained. There was a guard stationed at the dining hall's entrance, but she could see his shadow wavering in the torch light and knew that he was leaning against the wall, fast asleep.

If she screamed, would they even bother to save her from… Who or _what_ever was out there?

Something touched her cheek in the dark and she would have cried out had a hand not clamped down over her mouth a moment later. Before she could truly begin to panic, a familiar voice hissed, "Katara, it's me!"

The moment the grip around the lower half of her face loosened, she lunged, burying her face in Aang's throat and sobbing with relief. He patted her shoulder timidly, likely taken aback by her reaction.

"I'm so sorry it took so long." His heart was beating rapidly beneath her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She was fine. Everything was going to be fine. She hadn't even realized how much she missed Aang until seeing his familiar face just now.

The Avatar turned and—

"Good to see you're still in one piece, lady," Toph drawled, clambering over the windowsill with Aang's help. She was grinning broadly as she spoke, the expression belying the casualness of her greeting. It seemed she had been missed.

"It's good to see you too, Toph. Where's my brother?"

"He's waiting for us outside. Let's get you out of here." The Earthbender rested her hands over the metal cuffs and, a moment of fierce concentration, they cracked neatly in half. The soft, tinkling sound they made as they fell was impossibly loud in the quiet of the night and the mocha skinned beauty winced as she heard the man standing guard stir.

They needed to leave—quickly.

Katara stumbled to her feet, the relief of finally being freed from her bonds making her knees weak. She felt oddly light—as though the shackles had weighed down her very being. Aang caught her arm, steadying her, and together they followed the blind Earthbender out of the dining hall.

* * *

A single lantern floated up and down the length of the corridor, warning them of the presence of yet another guard and they came screeching to a halt. Toph held her finger up to her mouth, sliding her bare feet across the tiled floor as she attempted to 'see' the enemy as only she could.

"It's clear further down."

"Halt!"

"C'mon!"

The trio broke into a run, the clang of metal boots and weaponry spurring them on. Aang's grip on her wrist was tight enough to bruise, but Katara barely noticed it. He was moving so quickly that she nearly fell as she pushed herself to keep up, her mind elsewhere entirely.

Help had arrived, and yet…

Katara stumbled again, the realization that the next time she saw Azula, they would be enemies, making her knees weak.

"Katara?"

Could she really just leave like this? It somehow felt wrong. Azula hadn't exactly been kind to her, but she hadn't been cruel either. Something about the Princess of the Fire Nation called out to her—an unexpectedly beautiful spirit beneath that cold, haughty exterior—and it was that silent siren's song that made her footsteps slow until they had stopped.

"Katara!" She recognized her brother's voice through the Fire Nation soldiers' clamor, but something made her look behind her rather than above her.

Golden orbs met blue and Katara swore she caught an utterly despairing shadow cross over the young woman's beautiful features.

Her lips parted soundlessly, her brain struggling to make her vocal chords and lungs cooperate, but two sets of hands grabbed her wrists and she was being hoisted into the air on the back of a flying bison.

Then, Azula was a mere speck of crimson in the distance.

…

Azula came sweeping into the dining hall at the same time the sun's rays did, her expression murderous; bloodshot from lack of sleep.

Kata—_the peasant_ couldn't have escaped. She refused to believe it.

But one look at the remnants of the Waterbender's bindings confirmed the truth she so fervently rejected.

Katara was gone.

'_No.'_

Katara was gone _and she had to get her back_.


	7. Time Wasted?

Whaaaaaaa? Yes, this is an update from **Supreme Distraction**. You are not mistaken. I know, I know—it's been a while. I've had school and life things come up, but I'm still here and I'll still be updating periodically. Better short than never, right? Hehe…

Before we move on: a few of you expressed that you didn't think Katara's feelings—or rather, the rate at which they developed—were believable o.o; In my defense, desire—whether it be romantic or carnal—differs for everyone. So I don't think there's any real, um, time requirement for someone to develop feelings. And I know from experience that the more you deny wanting someone, the more obvious it becomes that you _really fucking want them_. I was in the same position quite recently and now… I'm engaged.

Oh, did I mention that? She's going to make an honest woman out of me :heart: But anyway, onto the good stuff.

Thanks for beta-ing as always, **GrimGrave**!

**-Wasted Time?-**

"We've wasted a lot time here." He didn't have to tell her that, but the fact that he _was _bringing it up meant that it had been a subject he had discussed with their father during his recent visit to the capital. And, judging by his expression, the discussion had been far from pleasant.

"What did he say?" Azula dead-panned. Her heartbeat quickened—she had never disappointed the Fire Lord before, but then she had never had reason to.

"He wants us to advance. As long as we're working towards the Fire Nation's ultimate goal…"

She stopped listening at that point, shifting her gaze towards the window. Her men were preparing for takeoff and some of the braver ones were chatting up beautiful, giggling nobles.

For some reason, the sight made her want to vomit.

"… Azula?"

Blink. She returned her attention to Zuko, who had concern in his eyes, and couldn't help but blurt out, "How did you know that you lik—" The word caught in her throat. "—_desired _Mai?"

He seemed taken aback by the question, but he answered honestly, "From the moment I met her. I may not have been willing to admit it right away, but it was there."

Maybe sudden and intense infatuation ran in the family.

"Damn…"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is going on?"

The girl's hands curled into fists on the tabletop and she breathed through her nose, ire making her eyes glisten. Damn these thoughts and the contemptable way her heart responded to them. They made her not herself and that was unacceptable. When Zuko reached out, resting his hand over hers to still the trembling that she hadn't noticed until that moment, her shoulders sagged. "I'm tired."

He seemed confused by the sudden change in topic, but he didn't comment. "Perhaps you should rest."

A sharp knock interrupted their conversation and Azula drew away from her brother. There was no rest for the wicked.

"Princess, your orders?"

The young woman shook her head, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose when clear blue orbs filled her mind's eye. "Just go," she said at last. "I don't care."

Conquering, slaughtering, and coming out ahead—these were the things she excelled at. But was there more to life than world domination?

…

Days bled into weeks and weeks into month and it seemed that, with every passing moment, Azula's temper burned hotter. Her men were terrified, tiptoeing around the volatile teen; not daring to even breathe in her presence.

The only one's brave enough to risk being scorched were, of course, her loyal retainers and her brother—but even they had limits.

Something had to be done.

Mai was walking past the captain's quarters when a sharp _'crack!' _echoed down the corridor and her boyfriend came storming around the corner, fire in his eyes. His expression automatically softened, as it tended to when he looked at her, but the tenseness of his shoulders didn't give way.

"Azula?"

He nodded curtly and the corners of her mouth twitched. It was endearing, really. He really loved his sister.

"You're making progress. She wouldn't even let me into the room."

He fell into step beside her and yanked at what little hair was still on his head. "It sure doesn't feel like it."

Mai patted the boy on the shoulder, her hand lingering a bit longer than it needed to. "You should leave her be. It's difficult to get over losing something you want—especially when you're used to having your way."

"What?"

The raven-haired teen sighed, realizing too late that she had said too much. What was it about this boy that made her lower her guard? When she averted her gaze, Zuko half turned, using his body to block her passage. She'd be lying if she said that the action didn't excite her and her face heated.

"Mai." He hooked a finger under her chin, angling her face towards him.

'_Curse this weakness.'_

And so, she told him everything. From the moment his tyrannical sister had discovered her budding sexuality to the here-and-now when she was frustrated (in more ways than one) and lashing out.

And Zuko listened, making a face when she shared a little too much information, but otherwise remaining silent. When Mai was finished speaking, his eyes were wide—as though he had realized something important. He gave her shoulders a squeeze before turning away, going in the direction from which they had come.

"Zuko?"

The boy raised a hand to acknowledge her, but didn't break his resolute stride.

* * *

"How long have you wanted that Waterbender girl?"

Zuko had struck a nerve—he could tell by the way Azula's jaw clenched. She was like a snake, coiled and ready to spring. If he kept prodding her, she'd strike.

"Get out."

"I asked you a question."

"And I told you to leave."

"Not until you answer me." Zuko calmly sidestepped the hard cushion that had been behind her back. "Or is it more than just want?

He lifted a hand to catch the fireball she had lobbed, juggling it for a moment before allowing it to fade entirely. That had been a warning shot. The prince wasn't proud to admit it, but if she started throwing lightning there was no way he could handle it.

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen the Avatar and his friends in a while… Is that why you've been so moody?"

He swore he saw her eye twitch.

"Do you think she's been avoiding you?" Zuko knew his sister. He wanted her to lose it. "What went on between you two while I was away?"

"I won't ask again," Azula managed between clenched teeth.

Zuko knew his sister. Her stillness was the quiet before the storm.

"Then answer me." He drew his foot backwards, into a ready position. "Or are you embarrassed to admit that you're attracted to a 'filthy peasant'?"

With a snarl, the Princess of the Fire Nation launched herself bodily at her brother. In her blind rage, she was at a disadvantage, however, and he caught Azula's wrists, flipping her head-over-heels and pinning her to the ground, face down.

She released a howl of rage, struggling to free herself from Zuko's grip, and he cuffed her.

"Azula."

Her brother waited until, finally, Azula tired herself out and fell still. When she began to tremble, he loosened his grip, blinking in confusion. Why was she—?

Azula, ruthless Princess of the Fire Nation, was crying. Shiny wet trails of tears painted her cheeks and she scowled, blinking hard. When Zuko released her completely, swearing quietly, she didn't get up.

They waited in tense silence until she managed to get herself back under control and, after a lot of throat clearing, she said quietly, "How did you know?"

"You're my sister." And… A little bird had told him.

She scoffed, pushing herself up into a seated position and wiping her eyes with the back of a hand. "…It's just lust."

That's all she would say about the matter.

"I know." He couldn't say he approved whole-heartedly, but that wasn't important right now.

"…"

"You're my sister," Zuko repeated. "And, as my sister, you should be conquering whatever and _who_ever you want."

"…"

"Father will be please when he hears of our progress," the boy continued casually. "Especially considering the gift you sent him."

The last province that had fallen to the might of the Fire Nation siblings had been abundant with natural resources. More gold and iron meant more soldiers on the battlefield.

"…"

"I've heard the Avatar has been sighted somewhere around outer Ba Sing Se. If we hurried, I'm sure we could catch up to him."

Azula continued to stare at the floor, her expression so blank that is didn't appear as though she was even registering the sound of his voice. It was only when someone knocked on the door that sharp gold orbs flicked upwards.

"Princess!" The man sounded flustered. "Sorry for disturbing you. What is your command?"

...

Why did she feel so guilty?

Katara slung her Water Whip a bit more forcefully than she intended and Aang ducked with a yelp. There was a resounding _'crack!' _and water cascaded onto the ground between them after the makeshift weapon lost form. Soon after, there was a dull sound as a tree fell to the earth, its midsection crushed inwards.

Aands eyes were big and she didn't give him a chance to ask for the hundredth time in the past few days if she needed to talk.

She was afraid that if she did, her friends would never look at her the same way. The fact of the matter was that she _wanted _the daughter of their sworn enemy—the man who wanted to crush the world under his heel. She was afraid that whatever she felt would be made that much more real if she admitted to it.

"Katara!" Not Aang, but her brother. He slid to a stop next to her, lifting his hand as he bent over and panted to catch his breath. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"She's lying," Toph called before the girl could even muster up a reassuring smile. The blind Earthbender approached at a more leisurely pace and she crossed her arms over her chest when she drew even with the siblings. "Something's been up with you ever since we sprung you. Spill."

Was it that obvious that, even without Toph's preternatural ability to sense through the earth, Sokka of all people could tell that something was wrong?

"I have nothing to 'spill'." Katara breathed in and out slowly, willing a blasé expression onto her face.

Sokka nodded, but Toph rolled sightless eyes. "Could you excuse us for a minute, Forehead? Girl talk."

* * *

Katara's stomach twisted itself into knots as she watched Toph mold a bench for them to sit on out of stone. Once she had finished, the girl sat, her legs spayed and her hands falling between them. She patted the spot next to her to indicate that Katara should join her.

"So what's _really _been eating you?"

A wild golden gaze flashed through her mind's eye and she laughed sourly. "Have you ever _wanted _someone before?" Perhaps Toph wasn't the right person to ask. She was so young after all—

"Your problem is that you're horny?"

"Toph!"

"What?" Apparently her tone merited another eye roll. "It happens to the best of us."

"How would _you _know that?"

"Do you really want to know?" No. No, she didn't. "Anyway, you're pretty. That shouldn't really be a pro—"

"That's not my problem!" Her cheeks were burning.

"So there _is _a problem." Trapped. Toph wouldn't let this go until she got a satisfactory answer. "When'd that change?"

"Don't be cute."

"I can't help it." She chuckled. "So?"

"What?"

Toph jabbed Katara in the side with her elbow, hard enough to hurt. "Who is he?"

"He?" she repeated flatly.

Toph held her hands up in a placating manner. "She."

She'd be lying if she said Toph's easy acceptance didn't undo some of the knots.

"I…"

"Spit it out."

"Would you wait a minute?"

"Waiting isn't going to make it any easier for you to tell me."

Katara sincerely wanted to smack the girl, but she didn't want to have to deal with retaliation. "Fine, _fine. _I kind of… It's…" She sighed. "IhaveacrushonAzula."

The Waterbender said it as quickly as humanely possible, but Toph's eyebrows still rose to record heights. "Azula."

"Yes."

"Princess of the Fire Nation Azula?"

"Mhmm…"

"I mean… If angry and vicious is your thing…"

"Toph!"

"Hey, I don't judge." She patted Katara's shoulder, once again none too gently. "Go get your princess, kiddo. Psychotic murderess or not. I mean… Sure she destroyed by hometown and all that, but I'm sure she's great—just not her dad."

There was a tenseness to her shoulders that belied her cheerful tone and Katara hung her head guiltily.

'_What am I doing?__'_

Murderess. Tyrant. And yet, Katara's body heated at the mere thought of that sleek form and the intensity of that golden gaze. There were a hundred reasons why she _shouldn't _want Azula.

"I'm sorry, Toph…"

"Eh. If you like her, I'm sure she's got some good in her." She held her thumb and forefinger apart so that the pads nearly touched. "This much."

When did Toph become so understanding? Katara could have sworn the Earthbender would be the greatest naysayer of anything other than beating the Princess of the Fire Nation to a pulp.

"But…" The more she argued against it, the more confused she felt.

"I'm over it. After we smash Ozai's head in, Azula'll be as gentle as a kitten."

That… Was admittedly a disturbing thought.

"Worst thing she can do is say no and lock you up again, right? And we'll come get you if that happens. I wouldn't tell them about this, though. Just to be safe."

She knew without a doubt that they would, but still she hesitated.

Could it really be that easy?


	8. According to Plan?

We're almost done here, folks! Thanks for sticking with me through it all ^^

-According to Plan?-

Toph sighed moodily as she toed a line in the earth beneath her feet.

She was such a great friend, wasn't she? Katara wanted that angry boy's psycho sister… which was great. Because if the scorching looks Azula gave the mocha-skinned Water Bender were anything to go by, the Princess of the Fire Nation wanted Katara, too.

And that was fine. No, really. She didn't care if Katara fooled around with the spawn of a man whose sadistic cruelty knew no bounds. Not one bit.

Spires of earth jutted upwards, groaning angrily, and she scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm too old for this."

It was a joke, of course, considering the fact that she hadn't even hit puberty as of yet. Yup. Flat as a board. Still, Toph felt as though she had experienced more than the average adult—like some ancient, grizzled war chief whose patchwork of scars revealed the hardships of the years gone by.

_Like that old badgermole, Sinbei…_

The thought made her heart throb painfully and the Earth Bender laughed humourlessly, reducing the spires to piles of rubble with a single exhale. They fell as easily as the Earth Nation had despite the rigid composition of molecules that made up the element.

_The Fire Princess and the Ice Queen_, the girl mused, turning and heading back to camp. _Sounds like something out of a fairytale._

Toph paused in the spot where their flying bison had been sleeping not even ten minutes before and thrust her hands into her pockets. She hunched her shoulders and looked up at the sky where she knew the stars twinkled though she couldn't see them.

"Twinkle Toes is going to have a meltdown when he realizes his best buddy is gone…"

The pair had headed… west? It felt like west.

… _Even more so when he finds out where she's going._

x.x.x

The night air was crisp and cool—overly so against Katara's burning cheeks. Her heart and mind raced as a single, frantic organ. Her hands were clammy, fingers gripping too-tight around Appa's reins.

Eventually she would have to land and ask if anyone had seen the giant, menacing Fire Nation airship. That was the easy part—Azula's warpath left a swath of dissent in its wake and people were eager to make their outrage heard. No, locating the princess would be an easy task even for young, blind Toph. The hard part would come when she was actually face-to-face with Azula.

The thought of the blind Earth Bender made the girl smile. Toph had been an unexpected ally in all of… this. Whatever this was. The smile faded as quickly as it had appeared and Katara frowned. What would she do, storm the ship and demand to see the Fire Bender? She'd spend the night in the brig. Sneaking aboard the ship meant navigating the myriad passages that served as its innards. There was a high risk of being spotted which would once again result in being imprisoned.

Besides, who was to say Azula wouldn't alert her men? How could she even assume that the daughter of her sworn enemy would even want to give her a chance to say her piece? Sure Azula had been strangely hospitable to Katara the last time she had been a prisoner of the Fire Nation, but that didn't mean the Water Bender would receive the same treatment a second time around.

So then, what was she doing?

Something warm and fuzzy latched onto Katara's neck, startling her from her thoughts, and she nearly screamed. A familiar chattering filled her ear, however, and she relaxed a measure. "Momo, what are you doing here?"

The flying lemur continued to chatter crossly—apparently he had been sleeping in Appa's saddle when she had taken off—but the Water Bender didn't pay him any mind. She had an idea.

…

When the gleaming hull of the air ship came into sight, Appa released an uneasy sound and Momo began to fidget on Katara's shoulder. They flew high, so as to avoid being spotted by a Fire Nation lookout, but there were no signs of movement on the raised platform at the top of the ship and a quick nose dive revealed that no lights burned in the command station that hung below it.

It was entirely too quiet, but she didn't dare question a good thing.

It took some coaxing to get the flying bison to land. When he finally did, the girl took a moment to breathe in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had to be absolutely nuts. Why else would she be putting her life in Azula's—and therefore the Fire Nation's—hands?

Katara cracked the reigns, rolling clear when Appa took to the sky and obediently headed in the direction they had come; back to his master. She tumbled a little further than she thought she would and yelped, her fingers grasping futilely at the ship's smooth surface before finally finding purchase and yanking her to a halt. The girl panted, her heart racing, and shut her eyes if only to stop the world around her from spinning.

She hoped Aang wouldn't be too upset with her.

Momo chattered inquisitively, peering at her through the railing of the viewing platform and the girl steeled herself, pushing herself into a sitting position. She had to get moving. Hesitation meant getting captured.

* * *

Mai kept her gaze trained on Azula, a smirk curving her lips at the way the brunette drummed her fingers impatiently. She was at the head of the table, her men chatting amicably around her, and she was the only one who wasn't smiling and enjoying the impromptu party the weapon's mistress had thrown together.

Which was fine because, despite her claim that this little shindig was in celebration of their recent string of successes, it was really just a means of keeping the princess and her men occupied.

Several hours ago, she had heard word that a white flying bison was in the area. Which meant that lovely little Water Bender would be close behind. If they were wandering around in the area, that meant they would either be looking for a fight or sneaking around in the background and making Azula's life difficult.

Mai had managed to withhold the information from Azula thus far, but that wouldn't last long. The princess also wouldn't put up with the festivities for very long. She had to somehow locate the Water Bender and—

_Wait…_

Wasn't that the mocha-skinned teen now? Mai tilted her head, squinting. The hall outside was dim, yes, but she could see Katara crouched, moving quickly and silently passed the tall windows surrounding it… in the direction opposite the princess's room.

Mai blinked, surprised and a little impressed that the girl had gotten this far. She glanced back at Azula, who was stabbing at her plate with her fork, and pushed her chair back. Now was as good a time as any to slip away.

She followed quietly behind their little stowaway, shaking her head at the way Katara peered around every corner and into every open doorway. Did the Avatar and his friends _ever _have a plan? Though she supposed if dumb luck worked out every single time there was no need to change a thing.

"Looking for something?"

Katara whirled, immediately drawing water from the container at her hip and sliding into a combat-ready stance.

"Look, I'm not here to fight." She raised her hands to show that she was unarmed—to the eye, anyway—and there was a commotion from the direction of the dining hall. The men were getting rowdy, which meant Azula had likely left.

Perfect.

Blue eyes went wide and the weapon's mistress lifted a finger to her lips, pointing with her free hand in the direction of Azula's room.

When Katara didn't move, Mai sighed. "I'm trying to help you."

The mocha-skinned teen frowned—understandable considering who was speaking. "Why?"

Should she tell the truth straight out? She always had; why change that now? "Azula needs to get laid. Badly."

Katara's eyes went wider still and Mai fought the urge to chuckle. "W-why would you think—?"

"I'm pretty sure even your blind friend knows by now. You two need to get this over with."

It took a moment of careful observation, but Mai could see the darkening of the other girl's cheeks. As amusing as the combo of that and her deer-in-the-headlights look was, standing here wasn't doing anyone any good.

"You came all this way for a reason. Are you really going to waste time staring at me?"

_Ah, there we go._

The Water Bender eyed the weapon's mistress suspiciously as she passed, but pass she did.

"It'll be on your left," Mai said over her shoulder as she headed back to the dining hall. No sense in letting on of the men ruin things by sounding the alarm.

Upon her return Mai found Zuko and Ty Lee sitting at the head of the table, the former in the seat Azula had vacated and the latter on his left. She took her place at his right, giving him a grateful look when the boy winked. He had been keeping Ty Lee busy, but now that the popular young acrobat was laughing and talking amongst the men his work was complete.

That was all the help Mai could give Azula and Katara. It was up to them from here on out.

x.x.x

Azula didn't look up when her room door opened and then shut. There were only two people who dared to enter the captain's quarters without knocking first and she didn't feel like dealing with either of them. Zuko and Mai has been lingering about the past day and a half and she didn't appreciate the feeling of being monitored. She didn't know what they were up to and neither did she care.

"Get out," the princess grunted, shedding her standard red garb. If it was Zuko, he'd whirl around and face the wall, say his part as crimson crept up to the tips of his ears, and excuse himself. If it was Mai, she'd get a sigh and an article of clothing tossed in her general direction.

When neither of those things happened, Azula turned, scowling. "What do you—?"

Want. It burned in bright blue eyes and, for a rare moment, the Princess of the Fire Nation found herself floored. There were a dozen questions that _should _have been on her mind—How? When? What? Why hadn't her men caught the girl?—but when it came down to it, all she could think about was the smoldering look she was receiving and the girl who was looking her up and down from topknot to the toe.

"Katara…" It felt _good _to say that. It rolled off the tongue so nicely that Azula had to say it again. It seemed that was the magic word because the Water Bender strode through the tension that had built between them and, with only a split-second's hesitation, she reached up, and pulled the princess in to kiss her.

_This_ felt even better. Azula groaned as nimble fingers freed her hair from its pin and chocolate coloured tresses fell down like strands of silk to stroke their faces as they parted their lips and wet, pink tongues wrestled.

Both girls made a soft, pleased sound, pressing up against one another in an attempt to prolong the hot, pleasurable feeling that razed their nubile forms. A jolt of electric pleasure zipped along Azula's spine when Katara's breasts pressed into hers through the rough fabric of the Water Tribe garb. The soft, hungry slide of tongue against tongue made her mouth water and she pulled away, gripping the bottom of the Water Bender's top and pushing up, over the teen's head.

She needed to touch.

(break)

The Princess of the Fire Nation wasn't one to hesitate in taking what she wanted and the tanned swells of Katara's breasts were of no exception.

She grabbed one, kneading roughly, her other hand moving without any input from her brain—

Only to blink, the sting of the smack that her offending appendage had just received eclipsed entirely by the coolness of her fingertips where warm flesh was no longer clutched. Honeyed orbs narrowed into a glare and clear blue met them with the same intensity, the Waterbender's full bottom lip protruding in a pout.

When Azula reached out again, her hand received the same treatment. She growled, looking from the pert, rounded peaks that she so dearly wanted in her grasp to the displeased expression on the face of the young woman who was keeping her at bay.

"What is it _now_?" she started to ask.

"You're too rough."

_Huh? _This was the first time she'd ever heard that… Not that she was particularly experienced in such things, but—"I don't understand. That's never been a problem before."

Was she… blushing? The princess stared, fascinated, and Katara looked away, her bottom lip protruding further. "W-well, this is my first time… Doing anything like this. So…" She took a breath and seemed to regain her composure. "Be gentle… Okay?"

"…" Gentleness wasn't something that Firebenders were known for.

"…" Katara refused to meet her gaze and the way she bit her lip was incredibly alluring.

Just what was it about this girl…?

Finally, Azula reached out, hesitating a moment before cupping Katara's cheek, lifting that clear blue gaze to her own. Tanned skin was soft and warm to the touch, the faint red hue that spread across it making the young woman that much more fetching. Azula's thumb twitched, starting up a gentle stroking motion before she was even conscious of the desire to engage in such an action and she didn't miss the way Katara flinched.

The way full lips parted in a soft gasp was gratifying to say the least; all at once, she wanted to kiss the other girl. It wasn't in the Firebender's nature to be kind and gentle, but for this peasant—no, for _Katara _she was willing to try.

"… Okay."

* * *

"W-wait… _Mm… _Azula, wait…!"

The Firebender growled wrathfully, her eyebrows drawing together, but the expression melted away as she took in the sight of unfocused blue eyes and full lips parted to allow ragged breaths to escape. Her breasts rose and fell with each pant, glistening with a thin layer of perspiration, and Azula couldn't help but lean in and capture a pert peak between her lips.

"_Azula_…!"

Azula dragged her nails—_gently_—down Katara's torso, reveling in the warmth of the girl's skin. She shifted, settling between splayed thighs and was pleasantly surprised by the way Katara's hips bucked.

She had never had a partner quite as responsive as the Water Bender and she was enjoying it immensely.

Slender fingers tangled in the Fire Bender's hair, tugging slightly, and she returned to Katara's lips, connecting in a searing kiss. They kissed again and again, their naked bodies gliding against one another as they sought friction to ease the pressure that built in their loins. Azula was the first to reach down and cup wet heat, her eyes going wide at the way Katara cried out, her body tensing.

She stroked damp curls, smirking when blue eyes snapped shut and the Water Bender's frame went rigid. A gasp greeted every small movement until there was a litany of pleasure sounds that greeted her gentle petting. When she poised herself at Katara's entrance, she glanced up and was floored by the beauty of the body spread before her.

Katara was attractive, sure. From her long brown hair, which fell in perfect waves to frame her face to the cute, button nose, to eyes the same colour and clarity of the early morning sky to the slender, but curvaceous form concealed beneath her blue Water Tribe garb, Katara was a rare and unique beauty. And now, vulnerable and completely at the princess's mercy, she was breathtaking.

"Damn…"

Blue eyes flicked down to Azula and, though they were slightly unfocused, the girl was smiling shyly. "You'd be…" She bit her lip and her thighs clenched around Azula's hand. "You'd be the first…"

"The first," the princess repeated.

_The last, _a possessive part of her snarled.

Azula had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from pushing Katara's legs open and _taking _what was hers. Instead, she kissed the Water Bender softly on the lips; then her shoulder; then her collar; then between her breasts; then above her belly button—until, finally, she was nuzzling between slender thighs that parted eagerly of their own volition.

Katara squirmed as Azula slid a single finger into velvet heat and her walls clenched impossibly tight. The Fire Bender wiggled her fingertip, stroking against silken inner walls until she could slide a second inside and scissor them to spread the girl open. It wasn't long before Katara was mewling and bucking, her fingers clutching at the blood red sheets beneath her as she tossed her head back and forth. She cried out blissfully, her eyelids fluttering, and the muscles in her thighs quivered.

Azula's tongue snaked out, flicking against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Katara's slit, and the Water Bender mewled, her hips twitching. The brunette continued to lick at the teen's clit, her fingers making short work of the momentary discomfort from her lost virginity. Azula growled and quickened her pace, nuzzling against the triangle of dark curls.

She wanted to hear the beautiful sounds the girl would make once she reached the zenith of pleasure.

Orgasm struck the Water Bender with enough force to make her claw at the sheets in such a way that Azula was actually concerned for their structural integrity. She arched nearly in half, her eyes rolling back, and the princess between her legs continued to thrust shallowly, easing her down from her high.

After a small eternity Katara cried out, her body going limp, and Azula licked her lips as she was jerked upwards.

"You…"

There was an entirely different light in blue eyes—one that made the Fire Bender shiver anticipatorily. When their lips met again, a thigh pushed up against her core and she shuddered, unable to stop herself from grinding against the other girl.

When Katara cupped her sex, the heel of her palm grinding too hard against Azula's sensitive skin, she hissed, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"_Watch it_!"

Katara murmured an apology, kissing the spot, and bit her lip, petting the older girl's sex with fingers that trembled slightly.

"Like this?"

Azula groaned in response, parting her thighs in silent invitation, and the Water Bender bit her lip, redoubling her efforts. In her rubbing, her sex-slicked fingers slipped past the princess's lips and into tight heat and Azula inhaled sharply.

"S-sorry, I—!"

"Don't stop," the Fire Bender snarled.

Katara obediently began to thrust her fingers, prompting throaty moans from her partner. When curving her fingers resulted in a particularly yummy sound, she curved them more, pressing against a spongy spot that made Azula cry out. She nuzzled between pale breasts, sucking the skin between her teeth. She'd be lying if she said the red welt that it resulted in didn't make her feel a little thrill of pleasure.

"Ka.. tara…" Yellow eyes were wild, her hair spilled out around her head in a halo of dark brown. The Water Bender heeded the request in her partner's gaze and slid up the teen's body to press her lips to Azula's. The way the princess bucked and shuddered made it difficult to maintain her pace, but she tried her best, a shiver going down her spine at the breathy cries of pleasure Azula released.

Katara swallowed a muffled scream as the Fire Bender tensed and shuddered spasmodically, her nails leaving thin trails of pain-pleasure along the dark skin of Katara's back. When at last Azula went limp and released her grip, the Water Bender whimpered, the skin along her back stinging dully. She was careful to fall onto her front next to her partner, her mouth dry and her heart hammering against the inside of her chest.

They laid there in the afterglow for what felt like forever, just breathing. It was too hot, but neither really wanted to move and Azula stretched lazily, draping an arm over her bedmate in an uncharacteristic and unexpected display of affection.

Katara winced, but didn't complain. "That was…"

"Mm…" the princess purred.

Her eyelids drooped and, when Katara dared to run a hand through long brown tresses, the Fire Bender melted against her. To be honest, Katara's clumsy, genuine attempt to make her feel good had felt better than anything Azula had ever experienced.

…

"Princess!" There was a dull clanking as the soldier outside banged on the door and Azula opened her eyes slowly, her muscles tensing and her throat constricting to let her rage be known. When honey-coloured eyes fell on her bedmate, however, the princess's ire quieted and she cuddled into Katara. The last couple of days had been a blur and the two had been inseparable. In fact, the more time she spend with the Water Bender the more Azula realized that, loyalties aside, they had a lot in common.

Katara was stubborn. Self-sufficient. Sharp-witted and cunning. She had a habit of pursing her lips when she was deep in thought and there was a dimple just above the corner of her mouth when she smiled. She acted on instinct, standing for what she felt was right, and she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty if that meant making a difference. She was an incredibly attractive little spitfire and Azula, despite herself, was completely and utterly charmed.

They—Azula, Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee—had been taking turns keeping their stowaway company and caring to her needs—all while keeping her presence a secret. If word got out, as word tended to, it would only be a matter of time before the Fire Lord found out and demanded action.

The knocking desisted and Azula sighed, relaxing against her sheets. Man, the Water Bender was a heavy sleeper.

"Princess!" More knocking. "Princess, the Avatar has been spotted in the area! How should we proceed?"

Katara squeaked and Azula released the grip she hadn't even noticed was tightening possessively. She kissed the mocha-skinned teen's shoulder, her brow furrowing.

"Princess?"

"He's here for you." The thought of having Katara leave made her stomach turn, but she had known at one point or another that this would happen.

"I know."

For a heartbeat, neither said anything. Then, the Water Bender detangled herself and began to get dressed.

Her heart in her throat, Azula followed suit.


	9. The End?

Yarr. There be a rather long AN down below. Please read it? Enjoy the thrilling conclusion of _Zuko Knows Best?_

**The End?**

Katara sat on the curved sill of one of the rounded windows that lined the airship's broad sides, hugging her knees to her chest as she looked out at the white expanse of clouds that blocked the ground from view.

_/ "Katara?"_

_Aang had brought the whole gang along. Sokka was taking the news about well as she had expected, pacing and muttering frantically underneath his breath, and Toph was waiting patiently next to Appa._

_She already knew what the Water Bender had to say._

_The poor flying bison looked exhausted; apparently Aang had taken off after his wayward friend the moment the poor thing had found his way home._

_The ship would have seemed mysteriously quiet had she not known that it was by Azula's orders that the Fire Nation soldiers weren't attacking on sight._

_That didn't mean they weren't waiting, watching, and she could feel the dozens of pairs of eyes on her from the viewing deck. Azula had introduced Katara to her men earlier that morning, threatening those gathered with death should they even dare to look at the Water Bender cross-eyed._

_Her protectiveness had been… endearing. Even despite the fact that Katara knew the teen could actually follow through with the threat. /_

She shivered, her mind replaying the terror she had felt at watching the lifeless, still-smoking form of a Fire Nation soldier fall to the earth.

The sun had been high in the sky when she had first stolen away to this quiet little corner. Now, it was kissing the horizon, setting the clouds ablaze.

The result was what appeared to be a soft blanket of flames—a foreboding sight given the path she had chosen.

_/ "Hey, Aang…"_

_Sokka let out a particularly exacerbated sound and came to stand before his sister as well, a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions in his eyes. He didn't say a word while he stared, only to throw his hand up and go back to his pacing._

_Soon after, Toph grabbed him by the back of his tunic and yanked him into a sitting position, her brows drawn together. _

"_I'm sorry," Katara began._

"_I don't understand," Aang said at the same time._

"_To be honest, I don't either." She would have laughed had she not felt so emotionally drained._

"_**Clearly **__she wants Azula," Toph volunteered helpfully, prompting a distressed exclamation from the girl's brother._

"_That's my SISTER, Toph!"_

"_Yeah, she is. So you should be happy for her."_

_He began to grumble, crossing his arms over his chest, but didn't comment._

_Katara shot Toph a grateful look. /_

Speaking of family, Zuko had stopped by briefly to see how she was doing. He hadn't said much beyond telling her that her dinner would be waiting for her in the galley when she was ready and he didn't comment on her presence.

In fact… he hadn't seemed surprised—or, more importantly, repulsed—by his sister's announcement earlier that day.

Was this the "angry boy" that they had come to know?

Perhaps they had been too hasty and misjudged their Fire Bender adversaries…

_/ ".. Take care of yourself, Katara." He threw his arms around his sister and she buried her face in his shoulder, her eyes tearing up despite herself. _

_This wasn't goodbye, and yet…_

"_When he released her, it was Toph's turn. She patted Katara on the shoulder none too gently, smirking and remarking slyly, "Don't have too much fun."_

_And then she joined Sokka in Appa's saddle and Aang was left, his gaze trained on the ground. /_

"Katara?"

Azula was standing in the doorway. Behind her was Mei, though the weapon's mistress inclined her head in greeting and swiftly made her exit. She thought she caught a glimpse of the young acrobat, but if Ty Lee was outside, it seemed she didn't have any intent of making her presence known.

The door closed, leaving them in silence.

"Are you…" The dark-haired beauty crossed her arms, drumming her fingertips against her bicep. "How are you?"

"Fine." It was the only thing she could think to say. The slight wrinkle of Azula's brow made her want to reassure the girl, but the response wasn't entirely untrue.

/ _"I'm happy for you."_

_He was such a good person. A good friend._

_Her _best_friend._

_His arms tightened around her and she hugged back, her heart thudding against the inside of her chest._

_She didn't say a word. What _could_ she say? /_

She didn't ask Azula where they were going. Would she be expected to conquer nations alongside her lover?

She didn't ask Azula what they were going to do. Would she be expected to join in the Fire Nation's tyranny?

She didn't ask Azula what it would mean now that she was no longer with the Avatar. Would the Fire Lord even allow his only daughter to pursue this relationship with someone who had played a part in thwarting his plans so frequently?

And what of her friends? Would she have to fight them? Just because she wanted to be with Azula didn't mean she wanted the same

She didn't say a word as Azula sat down next to her, choosing instead to lean against the older girl. There was a moment's hesitation before the Fire Bender enfolded her in a hug. Soon, the steady beat of Azula's heart lulled Katara into a blissful calm and she relaxed against her partner, letting the stress from the day's events leave her in a rush of air.

Whatever happened, Katara had made her choice.

**Fin**

And there you have it at last: the conclusion. I hope you folks enjoyed it—particularly **Spikesagitta**, who requested it in the first place. Thank you _all_ for your patience.

I'm not dead—quite the opposite! I've been working on a YouTube gaming channel by the name of NeedtoKnow Gaming with my fiancée and we've been chugging along, building up a following ^^ We cover lesser known indie games of all genres with a particular attention to titles seeking crowdfunding on Kickstarter. We even do let's plays. For those of you who are interested, I'd love some feedback and a subscription would be even better. :heart:

(YouTube) dot com /c/ needtoknowgaming without any of the spaces and unnecessary bullcrap you have to add to make links appear on Fanfiction.

But enough about me, let's talk about fiction. This is my 99th fic completed and I think for numero 1-hundo, I should do something special. A certain someone would be thrilled to hear I had a Mass Effect fic in mind, but… That will take time. A lot of time. It'll be some grand, sprawling, mult-chaptered fic, sure, but It'll be slow in the making. Alternatively, I just so happen to have five or six quickies I've typed up that I can release on a monthly basis. They're all gaming related (because that's what I've been focused on when I'm not slaving away at school) and they range from K-M in rating.

So which will it be: instant gratification or patience? I'm personally not biased towards either one, though I _will _say that some of these quickies are adorbs. Let me know via a review! Either way, you won't be hearing from me until December when I'll have something nice to share. Wink.

Thanks for reading as always, guys 3 I hope to see some familiar faces around the channel soon~

-**Distraction**


End file.
